


Études / 에튀드

by magistralucis (Solitary_Shadow)



Series: Studies in Verisimilitude (Études + Translations) [1]
Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human!Daft Punk, Korean Language, M/M, Male Solo, NSFW, Slash, Yandere Tendencies, 검열삭제도 꽤 많이..., 다 인간 (;;;) 다펑에다가 대부분 귀여우면서도 얀데레스러운 분위기입니다, 다프트펑크, 쿨럭;;; 죄송합니다, 한국말로 팬픽쓰는데 한국말 태그는 안 다는 센스
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Shadow/pseuds/magistralucis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I write Korean Daft Punk fanfictions. They tend to be short and sweet.<br/>Named such because they are more like studies in my native language, which I am not always fluent in.</p><p>한국 다펑팬분들... 안녕하세요 ㅎㅎ<br/>잘 쓰지는 않지만 가끔 한국어로도 팬픽 쓰기에 여기에 한 서너개 올려 봅니다. </p><p> <span class="small">[No translations in English for now; there might be some one day.]</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 인도실버클럽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not know any of the members of Daft Punk, this is strictly a work of fiction and I do not profit from nor claim to represent true aspects of their lives in this story.**
> 
> 헤헤;; 디스클레이머 나갑니다. 일단 영어로.  
> 이건 좀 오래된 글입니다... 작년... 5월? 5월말인가 올렸던 글인데, 지금도 허접하진 않다고 생각하기에 시작하는 글로 올려보았어요.  
> 기마누엘/토마스에다... 음, 귀여워요! 귀엽습니다. 뭐 아주 특별하진 않지만 가벼운 feel-good소설정도로 읽어주시면 감사하겠습니다.
> 
> (... 제가 영국에 하도 오래 살아서 한국말이 좀 어색합니다 ㅠㅠ 사실 이건 다 연습하려고 올리는 글들 쿨럭)

「- 그래서 내가 시험 도중에 아, 문제가 이상하다, 라고 생각했었다니까. 그때 한마디도 안한 게 실수였어. 잘 나가다가 하필 마지막 문제에서 걸리다니 운도 지지리도 없지. 아아,“ 기마누엘은 소파에 누워 탄식하고 있었다. "그거 신경쓰느라 오답체크도 못했다니까. 점수도 가장 많은 문제였는데. 아. 다 망쳐버렸어.」

인연도 참 이렇게 특이한 인연은 드물 것이다. 적어도 겉에서는 토마스 방갈테르와 기마누엘 드 호맹-트리스토의 사이는 그렇게 보일 수밖에 없었다.  
젊고 의젓한 대학생과 걱정 따위는 전혀 없어 보이는 어리숙한 DJ라니. 하지만 사실은 어쩔 수 없다. 타인은 생각하고 싶은 대로 생각하면 그만인 거다.

「저-정말 아무도 눈치채지 못했단 말야?」  
「그렇다니까. 하필 그것도 시험지 다 걷고 다들 가방 챙기는 도중에 누가 들어와서 소리지르더라고. 기계공학 강사중에 한명이었던가, 모르겠어. 25번 문제 예 자체가 틀려서, 답이 없는 문제였다고.」  
「… 그정도면 시험 다시 치라고 하지 않나?」  
「차 라리 다시 쳤으면 좋겠다! 25번만 빼고 채점하든지 알아서들이야 하겠지. 아아. 미쳐 돌아버리는 줄 알았네. 안그래도 어려운 과목인데. 요새 시험지 쓰는 인간들은 뭘 생각하고 사는건지 모르겠다니까. 그 사람들 못믿으면 누굴 믿으라는 거야?」  
「…」  
「생고생만 잔뜩 시켜놓고 답이 없는 문제라니 참나 원. 아니 내가 그걸 알면 사람이냐고.」

토마스는 75년생, 기마누엘은 74년생. 그보다 거의 일년이나 어리지만, '형'이라고 부르지는 않는다.  
한번도 그런 적이 없고, 그렇게 생각해 본 적도 없고, 서로에게 존댓말을 써본적도 단 한번도 없다. 초등학교 때서부터 등교길이 같아 둘이 다니게 됬고, 그 후로 좋아하는 책, 영화, 음악, 취미 등등이 같길래 더 친해진 것 뿐이다. 선생님들까지 '그렇게 항상 붙어 다니면서 지겹지도 않니’ 라고 할 정도로. 지겨울 리가 없다. 절친이라는 건, 뭐 그런 것이다. 토마스의 기억은 기마누엘을 알기 전의 시간과, 그 후의 시간으로 아주 명확하게 나뉘어 있었다.

「… 나, 정신나간 것 같지?」  
「아-아니, 전혀… 네가 잘못한 것도 아닌데…」  
「나흘만에 보는건데 난 불평이나 늘어놓고 있고 말야. 넌 대단한 거야, 대학도 시험도 없이 혼자서 잘 살아가고 있잖아. 난 다 때려치울까 하루에 멏번을 생각하는지 몰라」

… 뭐, 당연히 때려치우진 않겠지.  
벌써 2년동안 공부해 왔는데, 그래봤자 별 소용은 없다. 무엇보다 기마누엘의 부모님이 가만히 두고 보지 않을 것이다. 하지만 힘들고 기분이 나쁠 때도 있을 수 밖에 없는 것이고, 그럴 때 가만히 들어주고 맞장구쳐줄 상대가 없다는 것은 참 슬픈 일이다. 토마스는 최근에 그런 역할을 자주 맡고 있었다.

「… 그래도 다행이야. 이제 수요일까지는 자유니까」

그런가. 오늘은 금요일이다.  
금요일날 밤이라. 아이디어가 떠오르는 것 같다. 토마스는 살짝 더듬거리며 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다.

「기-기마누엘…」

꼭 조심스러울 필요도 없지만.

「응?」

그들은, 연인 사이다.  
그렇지만 서로 손잡고 데이트를 한다거나, 특별히 부드러운 목소리로 말을 걸거나 그런 건 아니다. '사랑해'라고 자주 말해주는 것도 아니다. 누가 보면 서로 아는 사이긴 한건가, 라고 생각할지도 모르지만, 오히려 그들은 그럴 필요성조차도 자주 느끼지 못할 정도로 가까운 관계를 지니고 있었다. 평범하고 태평스러우면서도, 평생 서로만 보고 살아갈 것처럼.  
그 래도 토마스에게는 - 가끔, 정말 가끔은 - 애무하는 손길이라던지 따스한 말 한 마디가 그리울 때도 있다. (당연하다. 아무래도 인간이니까.) 애석하게도 기마누엘은 그만큼 감정적이지 않다. 그보다 훨씬 차갑고 내성적인 성격이라 한편으로는 토마스를 잘 뒷받춰 주면서도, 애교라던지 칭찬에서는 거리가 아주 먼 남자였다. 하지만 감정은 또 너무 많이 드러내도 탈이니, 마음 한 편으로 토마스는 오히려 그게 다행이라고 생각했다.

「오늘…」

가끔은 아무것도 상관하지 않고 '나는, 이 남자를 사랑하고 있어요'라고 도시 한가운데서 소리치고 싶기도 하지만.

「… 오-오늘 인도실버클럽에 갈래?」

기마누엘은 기지개를 켜고 일어나는 도중에 토마스를 흘끗 쳐다보았다. 「내가 왜?」  
  
'내가 왜’ 라니. 기마누엘다운 답변이다. 박수라도 쳐주고 싶을 정도로 간단하고, 우아하고, 황당한 답.  
그와 토마스가 완전히 남남이었다면 정말 그런 식으로 감탄했겠지.  
  
「왜 냐니! 난… 난 그저-」 평소에 말을 더듬는게 불편하다고 느끼지 않는 토마스였지만, 기마누엘 곁에서만은 신경을 곤두세우곤 했다. (그러면서 말은 더 더듬게 된다. 참 이상한 일이다.) 「오늘 시험도 보고 해서 마-많이 힘들었을것 같은데 - 하룻밤 정도는 나랑 춤추고 여유롭게 보내도 괜-괜찮잖아? 아-아니면 꼭 갈 필요는 없고… 난 그냥… 같이 있고 싶어서…」  
  
한동안 침묵이 흘렀다. 기마누엘은 고민할 때 아랫입술을 윗니로 꼭 깨물고 있는 버릇이 있다. 그는 무엇이든 깊이 생각할 때마다 아무도 쳐다보지 않고 아무 말도, 소리도, 움직임도 내지 않는다. 저렇게 허공만 한참동안 응시하고 있으면 뭔가 대단한 깨달음이라도 얻는 걸까 - 라고 토마스는 지금까지 쭉 고민해 왔었지만, 실제로 그걸 질문한 적은 없었다.  
언젠가는 꼭 물어봐야지.  
  
「… 나쁘진 않네. 시간도 때우고」  
  
아, 이정도면 일단 허락한 셈이다. 뭐든 '좋다’ '싫다'의 답이 분명치 않은 그에게서 얻을 수 있는 가장 솔직하고 긍정적인 대답이었다.  
  
「그-그럼 같이 가는거지? 정말로?」  
  
… 근데, 잘 생각해보면 꼭 그런 것도 아니다.  
기마누엘에게 '나쁘지 않다'는 그 뜻 그대로일뿐, 거기에 '좋아'라는 개념이 추가된다는 보장은 전혀 없는 것이다. 그게 토마스를 초조하게 만들었다.  
다행히도, 오늘은 운명이 따라 주는 것 같았다. 기마누엘은 잠시동안 생각을 더 하다 결국 고개를 끄덕여 보였다.  
  
「… 그러지 뭐. 6시에 여기서 만나자, 같이 걸어가게.」  
  
항상 이렇게 친절하기만 하면, 바랄 게 없을텐데.  
  
—–  
  
6시.  
토마스는 시간을 잘 지키는 타입은 아니었지만, 오늘만은 특별히 15분정도 일찍 도착했다.  
  
「왠일이야? 난 신발도 다 안 신었는데.」  
「오-오랜만에 같이 노는데 이 정도 노력은 해줘야지. 안 그래?」  
「하하, 눈물 나네. 토마스는 내가 진짜 좋은가봐?」  
  
물론이다. 다만 자주 말해주지 못했던 것 뿐.  
(부끄러우니까.)  
  
인도실버클럽은 기마누엘의 아파트에서 20분정도 떨어져 있다.  
왜 '인도실버클럽'인지는 아무도 모른다. 클럽 이름 따위에 그리 집착할 필요가 있을까. 중요한 건 그 곳에 지금 둘이서 같이 가고 있다는 것이다. 항상 느끼는 거지만, 파리는 밤에 더 살아나는 도시다. 가벼운 유월의 초저녁 - 어둠이 막 내린 무렵, 파리의 하늘은 희한하게 옅은 푸른색, 아니 거의 청록색을 띄고 있었다. 저 멀리서 별이 살짝 빛나고, 도시의 조명이 모두 켜진다.  
샹 젤리제 거리는 훨씬 더 아름답겠지. 지금 원한다면 그쪽으로 경로를 바꿀 수도 있다. 여기서 그리 멀지도 않은데다 최고의 데이트 장소긴 하지만, 그래도 클럽에서는 워낙 동떨어진 곳이라 토마스는 곧 그 생각을 그만두었다. 신호가 바뀌기를 기다리는 동안 그는 고개를 돌려 기마누엘을 쳐다보았다.  
  
가로등 때문일까. 오늘 밤, 그의 얼굴은 유난히 진지하면서도 흥분되어 보였다. 가벼운 홍조를 띈 볼에 아주 살짝 벌려진 입술, 그리고 특이한 빛을 비추는 청안.  
  
「… 귀여워, 기마누엘」  
  
뭐, 정확히 말하자면 백퍼센트 '귀여운'건 아니다.  
기 마누엘은 아주 잘생겼지는 않았어도 카리스마가 넘치는 인물이다 - 라고 토마스는 지금까지 쭉 생각해왔었다. 타고난 음감, 낮은 목소리, 금욕적이면서도 무대에 서거나 춤을 출 때면 열정적인 모습 - 벌써 오랜시간동안 그를 알아 왔기에 특히 토마스에게는 그의 이중적인 면이 굉장히 매력적으로 느껴젔다.  
  
「… 응? 토마스? 뭐라고?」  
「너 오늘 잘생겼다고.」  
「… 정말?」  
  
정말이었다. (아까도 말했듯이) 그는 핸섬하지는 않지만, 그의 긴 머리카락, 졸린 듯 하면서도 왠지 날카로운 눈매와 긴 속눈썹을 볼 때마다 그의 얼굴은 무언의 사로잡는 힘을 가진 듯 했다.  
아니, 실제로 상당히 아름답기까지 하다. 적어도 토마스는 그렇게 생각하고 믿고 있었다.  
  
특히 입술이, 유난히도 예쁜 남자라고.  
부드럽고, 따스한 핑크빛의, 보기만 해도 탐하고 싶은 입술의 소유자.  
  
「진심이야. 오늘… 오늘은 특히」  
「어머나 지랄.」  
  
… 물… 물론 하는 말만 듣고 있자면 예쁜 구석이라곤 하나도 없지만.  
  
클럽에 들어서자마자 긴장이 풀린다. 음악이 크게 울리고, 박자에 맞춰 많은 사람들이 춤을 추고 있고, 뒤섞인 칵테일의 향기와 담배 연기가 물씬 풍기고 있다.  
가 끔 이곳에서 DJ도 하고, 그와 기마누엘이 처음 음악에 대한 열정과 서로를 찾게 된 곳이기에, 이 클럽이 토마스에게는 한없이 편안한 곳이었다. 옆을 보니 기마누엘도 가벼운 미소를 지으며 그와 팔짱을 낀다. 「이곳은 바뀌는 게 없어. 난 그게 정말 좋아, 언제나 여전하다는 거.」  
  
그래. 1990년 겨울이었던가. 그때도 이곳에서는 EDM과 드럼앤베이스 음악이 흐르고 있었고, 어둑한 조명이 퇴락하면서도 매력적인 분위기를 연출했었다. 잘 둘러보면 그때부터 보았던 단골들도 몇 명 있고, 바텐더도 몇년째 같은데다, 실내 장식도 바뀌지 않았다. 기마누엘이 말한 대로, 모든 게 여전했다.  
  
단 하나. 하나만 빼고.  
  
「… 그럼 마시는 것도… 똑같다고 생각해도 되는 거지?」  
  
그때는 서로 사귀고 있지 않았다.  
  
「물론이야. 모히토 두 잔!」  
  
프랑스에서는 여럿이 모여있을때 각자 음식이나 음료를 부담하지 않는다. 그 중에 한 명이 한턱 쏘고, 그 다음에는 또 누군가 비용을 지불하고, 또… 그런 식으로 가는 게 그들의 방식이다.  
다행히도 이번에는 토마스의 차례다. 클럽에 오자고 한 건 자신이니까 딱 맞아떨어진다.  
  
모히토 두 잔. 음악 때문에 심장은 빨리 뛰고 있는데, 정작 그의 말투는 침착했다.  
기 마누엘은 달콤한 술을 좋아해서 클럽에 올 때마다 캐시스 리큐어라든지 카이피리냐라든지 그런 음료를 즐기곤 한다. 항상 바뀌기는 하는데, 인도실버클럽에서만은 항상 모히토를 마신다. 잎이 가득한 잔을 가져오자 기마누엘은 바로 고맙다고 한 뒤 자리에 앉아 바텐더에게 팁을 건넸다. 「팁은 많을수록 좋잖아.」  
  
내가 내줄수도 있었는데, 라고 토마스는 조용히 중얼거렸지만, 나름대로 기쁘기도 했다. 음료도 맛있고 지금 이 분위기를 즐기고 있다는 뜻이니까.  
  
「기분은 어때, 좀 나아졌어?」  
「응. 고마워, 토마스.」  
「고맙기는 무-무슨…」 토마스는 그렇게 말끝을 흐리며 볼을 붉혔다. 「… 사실은 월요일날 밤에 초대하고 싶었어, DJ 역할를 맏게 됐거든… 근데 그-그러면 너랑 춤출 수 없어서 말야.」  
「내 가 네 앞에서 춤출 순 있지. 월요일에도 갈께.」 생각보다 둘 다 빨리 마시고 있다. 그는 담배를 피며 한참 동안 잔 속의 민트 잎을 유리 막대기로 짓이기는 기마누엘의 왼손을 가만히 바라보고 있었다. 럼과 설탕과 라임주스에 섞여 잘게 부서지는 모습을. 「아, 벌써 기대되네.」  
  
토마스의 세트를 듣고 싶으면서도, 분명 다른 사람과 춤추면서 그를 골려 주려 할 것이다. 안 봐도 그림이다. 그래도 와준다는 말 한마디에 용기를 내어 손을 뻗고 그의 오른손을 가만히 쓰다듬었다. 기마누엘은 무슨 말을 하려다 갑자기 잊은 듯, 그를 놀란 눈으로 쳐다보았지만 손을 빼지는 않았다. 「… 지금… 그-'그거’… 갖고 있는데, 하나 줄까?」  
「… 그게 뭔데. 야. 가끔 네가 하는 말만 들으면 진짜 불안하다니까.」  
토마스는 조심스럽게 주머니에서 작은 약병을 꺼냈다.「엑스터시?」  
「저리 치워! 당장.」  
「뭐? 이거 비싼 거야-」  
기마누엘이 눈살을 찌푸려 보인다. 「비싸고 말고를 떠나서, 우리 둘 다 취하면 안되잖아?」  
「아-아니-」  
「안 돼. 너 지난달에도 두 번이나 쓰러졌었잖아. 내가 널 업고 나갈수 있는것도 아니고.」  
「…」  
  
사실이긴 하다. 이 클럽에서는 아니었고 기마누엘과 같이 있었을 때 쓰러졌던 것도 아니지만, 아무래도 친구들 중 하나가 귀띔해주었나 보다. 그가 걱정할까봐 특별히 말하지 말아달라고 부탁했었는데 말이다.  
  
이해는 가지만. 뭐. 쳇, 나쁜 놈들.  
  
토마스는 할 수 없이 한숨을 쉬며 알약을 다시 주머니에 넣었다. 「그런 거 필요없어,」 라고 그의 마음을 아는지 기마누엘이 조용히 위로해주었다. 「너만 있으면 돼.」  
  
병 주고 약 주자는 건가. 핀잔을 주면서도 친절하게 걱정해주는 스타일, 역시 그의 이중성이겠지. 괜히 마음이 혼잡해진다.  
마지막 남은 모히토 한 모금을 마시고, 담배를 비벼 끈다.  
  
「… 하아」  
  
한잔 했으니 이제 춤이라도 좀 춰 볼때가 된 것 같다. 토마스가 한숨을 내쉬는 그 순간 음악이 바뀌고, 조명이 밝아지며 디스코볼이 실내에 알록달록한 무늬를 비추었다.  
  
「토마스」  
  
그를 부르는 소리에 옆을 돌아보았다. 옆에서 기마누엘이 손을 내밀며 씩 웃어보이고 있었다.  
어느새 그의 머리카락은 살짝 헝클어져 있었고, 그의 미소와 악센트진 목소리가 더해져 묘하게 섹시한 분위기가 났다.「Shall we dance?」  
  
아아, 어떡해.  
난, 이렇게 행복해도 되는 걸까, 라고 조용히 속삭여 본다.  
  
—–  
  
춤이란 건, 참 특이한 발상이다.  
   
어떤 춤은 열정적이고 거칠고 이성과는 거리가 멀지만, 또 어떤 춤은 박자에 엄격하게 맞춰서 춰야 한다. 클럽에 발을 들이면 모두들 자기 뜻대로 움직일 것 같으면서도, 사실은 그게 아니다.  
지 금 나오는 곡은 나인인치네일스의 'Terrible Lie’. 전혀 친절하지 않은 가사에 곡 자체는 굉장히 끌린다. 빠르지도 않고 너무 느리지도 않게 - 그래, 템포로 말하자면 '알레그레토’ 정도로 - 서로의 눈을 쳐다보며 유혹하듯이 움직여 주는 게 이 곡에는 딱 맞았다.  
  
기마누엘이 그에게 잠깐 등을 돌려 보였다. 푸르스름한 조명 밑에서, 그가 걸고 있는 은 목걸이가 반짝인다.  
  
아름답다. 정말 아름답다. (여성스럽다고까지 말하긴 뭐하지만.) 그걸 쳐다보면서, '난 잘하고 있는걸까’ 라는 생각이 토마스에게 언핏 들었다.  
기 마누엘과 그저 친구로써 지내던 무난한 일상이 나빴던 건 아니었는데. 그때는 걱정을 할 필요가 아예 없었다. 학교에 가고, 공부를 하고, 집에 와서 교복을 벗은 후로는 자유였으니까. 심지어는 몇달전만 해도 기마누엘은 알약 하나 삼키는 것 따위는 아무렇지도 않게 여겼었다.  
  
물론 마약을 해서 좋을 건 하나도 없다. 그건 토마스도 알고 있는 사실이었다. 엑스터시에 취해 있다가 차에 치일 뻔한적도 있었으니까.  
하 지만 뭐가 바뀐 걸까. 어느새 훨씬 성숙해져서 나에게서 멀어지는 건 아닐까, 내가 실수를 하는 건 아닐까, 내가 부끄럽진 않을까 - 이런 생각들이 언핏 들어 토마스를 괴롭혔다. 그리고 마약 뿐만이 아니다 - 토마스는 최근에 들어서 그에게서 알 수 없는 거리감이 느껴진다는 생각이 들었다. 기마누엘의 입장에서 생각해 보면 아무래도 공부는 점점 힘들어지고, 대학에서 보내는 시간이 많다 보니 그럴 수도 있을 것 같았다. 가능성이 없지는 않다는 것이다.  
  
그들 옆에 선 누군가가 기마누엘의 어깨를 건드리고, 도발적인 미소를 지어 보였다. 토마스가 흘겨보자마자 뒤를 돌아서 사라져 버렸지만. 긴 머리칼과 세련된 옷차림 때문에 그런지는 몰라도, 클럽에만 가면 기마누엘에게 쓸데없이 관심을 보이는 사람이 많다.  
(사실은 토마스에게 말을 걸으려 하는 이들도 많았지만, 원래 자기 자신을 의식한다는 건 힘든 일이다.)  
  
싫다. 아, 그것만은 안 돼.  
지 금 그의 숨결과 온기를 느끼고 있으면서도 미칠 듯이 불안한 건 어쩔 수 없다. 마침 음악이 클라이막스에 이르고 있기에, 기마누엘을 조금 더 가까이 끌어당겨 가슴에 꼭 안는다. 적어도 이러면 - 뭐랄까, 무언가의 '절정'에 다다르고 있다는 인상을 줄 것이다. 예상대로 기마누엘은 아무런 저항도 하지 않았다.  
  
문제는 가까울수록 몸이 더 달아오른다는 거다. (술기운하고는 상관없이.)  
토 마스는 보기보다 소유욕이 강한 남자라, 이렇게 오랫동안 있으면 참기 힘들다. 설레임과는 다른 두근거림을 느끼고 있었던 것이다. 이렇게 사람이 많은 가운데서라 - 왠지 도둑질을 하는데 사방이 경찰이 깔린듯한, 하여튼 그런 기분이 든다. 기마누엘의 가슴에서 옆구리, 허벅지, 그리고 은밀한 곳까지 가볍게 두 손으로 쓰다듬어 본다.  
  
「아아…」  
  
한숨도 신음도 아닌 소리가 그의 입술에서 새어 나왔다. 온몸에 힘이 풀리는 듯 뒤에 있는 토마스에게 기대어 자신을 맡긴다.  
머리 냄새가 상쾌하다. 사과와 크랜베리라 - 남자의 향기답지 않게 달콤하지만, 토마스는 그 따스한 향기 속에서 마취된 듯한 달콤한 평온함을 느꼈고, 그때서야 긴장을 약간 풀었다.  
  
음 악이 바뀌고, 댄스플로어에 더 많은 사람들이 올라온다. 이제 30분정도 춤추고 있었으니 좀 쉴 만도 하겠지. 토마스는 손짓으로 기마누엘을 가장자리 쪽으로 안내한 후에, 고개를 숙여 그의 볼에 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 볼에 하는 키스는 흔하고 자주 겪는 일이라, 기마누엘은 별다른 기색 없이 그것을 받아들였고, 그에게도 입맞춤을 해주었다.  
  
「… 나… 오늘 밤 자고 가도 돼?」  
  
\- 그가 무얼 갈망하고 있는지, 알아차릴까.  
토마스가 특별히 우성적인 건 아니지만, 이 정도는 뻔하지 않는가. 아직도 좀 불안하다. 기마누엘은 오로지 그만의 소유라고, 서로만을 사랑하고 원하고 있다고 -  
온 몸으로 확인하고 싶다. 허락만 받을 수 있다면 말이다.  
  
기마누엘의 생각을 읽는다는 건, 쉽지 않으니까.  
  
「가-같이 있고 싶어… 아침도 만들어주고…」  
  
안타깝게도, 이번에는 잘못 읽은 것 같다.  
  
「… 왜?」  
「뭐-뭐라고?」  
「아니, 궁금해서. 마음대로 해, 난 상관 없으니까」  
  
상 관 없다 - 라는 말은 토마스에게 치명적이었다. 차라리 싫다고 했으면 쉽게 받아들였겠지만, '왜'라고 묻는 것 자체가 그의 의도를 전혀 생각하지 않고 있었다는 증거였다. 마음 한구석에서는 기마누엘에게 전혀 악의가 없다는 걸 알면서도 너무나 가슴이 아려 왔다.  
이게 생전 처음 본 사람을 대하는 태도와 다른 게 뭐가 있단 말인가.  
  
바로 앞에 있는 상대인데도 미치도록 그리워 할 수 있을까.  
벌써 사로잡은 사람인데도 놓친 듯한 느낌이 드는 게 정상일까.  
오랫동안 친구였으며, 지금은 몸과 마음 둘 다 허락한 상대인데 - 왜 아직도 이런 거리감이 있는 걸까.  
토마스는 그걸 생각하며 씁슬한 미소를 지어 보였다.  
  
「… 너무하네, 기마누엘은」  
  
DJ테이블을 보고 있던 기마누엘이 화들짝 놀란 듯 그를 응시했다.  
나직하게 - 그의 등으로 - 그가 들을 수 없을 정도로 조용히 말했다고 생각했는데 그게 아니었나 보다. 꼭 이런 난처한 것만 잘 골라 듣는단 말이다.  
  
「… 뭐?」  
  
하지만 이제 이렇게 됬으니 어쩔 수 없었다. 토마스는 한없이 연약한 시선으로 그를 바라보았다.  
  
「너무하다고, 너.」  
  
이 상황이 너무 갑작스러워 기마누엘은 그 이상의 반응조차 할 수 없었다. 대체 뭐가 너무하다는 건지. 갑자기 왜 이러냐고 묻고 싶은 듯 보였지만 차마 입이 떨어지지 않아 보였다 -  
그 틈을 타, 토마스는 그를 뒤에서 세게 끌어안고 그의 머리카락에 얼굴을 파묻었다.  
  
「토마스…!」  
  
얼마나 진지한지, 말도 더듬지 않는다.  
  
「… 어리광 좀 부릴께. 잠깐만 받아줬으면 해.」  
  
… 기분이 이상하다. 그런데 따듯하다.  
영원히 안겨있을수만 있다면 참 좋을 텐데.  
  
「… 무슨 뜻이야?」  
「너와 오랫동안 있을수록… 난… 더 자극적인 걸 원하게 되는걸.」  
  
이건 또 뭔 소린가, 하고 기마누엘은 복잡한 표정을 지어 보였다. 이곳에서 나가자는 건지 같이 자고 싶다는 건지 토마스의 의도를 모르겠다는, 그런 황당한 얼굴.  
성적하고 일하는 속도로만 따지면 기마누엘은 훌륭한 학생에다 인재지만, 사람관계에 대해서는 아마추어가 따로 없다. 지켜보기 답답해서 미쳐버리고 싶을 정도다.  
  
「나만 바라봤으면 좋겠어.」  
「나만 생각했으면 좋겠어.」  
「나한테만 미소짓고 귓가에 달콤한 말을 속삭였으면 좋겠어.」  
  
「원 하는 만큼 자주 볼수도 없는데… 오랜만에 같이 나온건데… 그런데 넌 차가워, 너무 차가워서 어떡해야 할 지 모르겠어. 정말 너무해, 너는…」토마스는 감정에 겨워 몇 초동안 말을 잇지 못했다. 바보같게도. 「… 갈수록 너무 불안해서 못 견디겠어, 기마누엘. 내가 여기 있는데 넌 딴 생각만 하고 있고 - 나랑 같이 있는게 즐겁지 않을까봐 두려워, 나보다 훨씬 나은 뭔가라던지 누군가가 또 있을까봐… 난 널 놓고싶은 생각이 전혀 없는데-」  
「토마스-」  
「네가 대학에 간 거하고 상관은 없어. 작년에는 순조롭게 잘 지냈으니까」 믿기 힘들지도 모르지만 이건 거짓말이 아니다. 같이 살고 있었어도, 심지어는 같은 곳에서 일하고 있거나 결혼을 했다던지 해도 그는 기마누엘의 무심함에 절망했을 것이다. 「하지만 네가 가까이 있는데도 외로울 때는… 그땐 난 어떡해야 돼?」  
「…」  
  
그러고 보니, 기마누엘과 사귄지 꽤 되었는데 한번도 이런 감정을 고백한 적이 없었다. 그렇다면 토마스도 스스로 무거운 책임을 져야 하는 게 아닌가. 어떤 관계라도 좋고 싫고는 분명해야 하는데. 한번도 알려주지 않았으니 기마누엘이 깨달았을 리가 없다.  
  
「… 나는」  
  
그렇게 자신을 책망하면서도, 입 밖으로 나오는 말을 다 쏟아 버린다.  
  
「너의 부재를 받아들일 수 없어.」  
  
도로 담을 수 없다는 걸 알면서도.  
  
기마누엘의 입술이 가늘게 떨린다. 표정은 애써 담담하지만, 적지 않은 충격을 받은 게 분명하다. 잔혹한 말은 아니었지만 그 속 어디에도 거짓이 없다는 것을 깨달았기 때문에 더 충격적이었을 것이다.  
  
'부재를 받아들일 수 없다'라니.  
부재중이라.  
부재중이란 말이지.  
여기 있으면서도 없다는 말이지.  
설령 부재중이 아니라 해도, 이건 날 영원히 떠나지 말아줘 - 라는 말이 아닌가. 그런 말을 하기에는 20-21살은 너무 어리면서도, 섬뜩할 정도로 진지하다.  
그 순간 토마스는 모든 것을 후회하고 말았다. 도대체 무슨 말을 해버린 걸까. 너무나도 큰 실수를 저질렀다.  
  
「미… 미안해,」 토마스는 말을 더 심하게 더듬으며 사과했다.「… 쓰-쓸데없는 소-소리만 해버렸어, 미안-」  
  
하지만 기마누엘은 예상과 달리 바로 고개를 내저었다. 「아니, 맞는 말이야.」 하고 그는 서둘러서 말했다. 「다 사실인걸. 그러니까 네게 뭐라 할 생각은 없어.」  
「내가 심했어, 잊어 줘, 제발-」  
「무슨 소리야. 더욱 잊으면 안 되는 거잖아. 내가 하고 싶은 말은…」  
「…?」  
「그냥… 뭐…」  
  
그들 주변에 있는 몇몇 사람들이 피곤하다는 듯 갑작스레 몸을 돌려 나가버린다. 토마스는 반무의식적으로 기마누엘을 감싸 안고 그들이 스쳐 지나갈 때가지 기다렸다.  
결함이 아무리 많다 해도, 그들은 서로의 애인이자 단짝이니, 서로를 감싸고 지켜주는 게 그들의 의무다.  
  
「내가 좀 차가워도…」 기마누엘이 조용히 속삭였다. 「내가 못나도, 넌 정말 착하니까… 그러니까 괜찮아. 네 말이 맞아. 내가 더 신경을 썼어야 하는데. 사과할께, 토마스가 알려줘서 그나마 다행이야…」  
「아냐, 내가 욕심이 너무 많아서-」  
기마누엘은 고개를 저으며 토마스의 말을 끊었다. 그에겐 하고 싶은 말이 아직 남아 있었다.  
  
「나같은 놈 곁에 항상 있어줘서」  
  
말재주가 뭐낙 없어서 좀 안타깝지만, '고맙다'라는 말을 하는데는 역시 간결한 게 낫지 않을까. 복잡하게 끌어낼 필요가 없다.  
  
「… '퓔렌 당크’ (Vielen Dank).」  
  
한순간에 텐션이 풀렸다.  
토마스는 어이없다는 듯 피식 미소를 지었다.「… 웃겨… 여기가 학교도 아니고 갑자기 왠 독일어야.」  
  
기마누엘의 얼굴에 당황한 기색이 돌았다. 독일어는 2년전 리체 (Lycée)를 떠난 후에 배우는 걸 그만두었었다. 얼마나 수줍고 어색했으면 모국어까지 잊어버렸을까.  
손으로 볼을 어루만져 본다. 따듯했다.  
  
「'메르씨’ (Merci) 겠지.」  
  
엄지손가락으로, 그의 입술의 윤곽을 가볍게 그려 보였다.  
하아, 라고 뜨거운 입김이 섞인 그의 (약간은 애절한) 한숨이 토마스의 귓청을 울렸다.  
  
「… 메르씨.」  
「이름도 더해줘.」  
「메르씨 부꾸 (Merci beaucoup), 토마스.」  
「'주인님'이라고도 불러줄래?」  
「제-젠장! 집어치워!」  
  
그는 정색하며 얼굴을 붉히고 있었지만, 토마스가 계속 부탁만 한다면 다 들어줄 기세였다. 하지만 그는 더 묻지도, 더 바란다고 하지도 않았다.  
기마누엘의 사과를 듣고, 또 자신도 사과를 하고 나니 모든 욕심이 사그러드는 것 같았기 때문이다. 언제 그랬냐는 듯 모든 불안과 의심이 바람에 날리듯 사라졌고, 남은 건 따스하고 잔잔한 두근거림 뿐이였다.  
  
이 정도면, 충분하겠지.  
  
「앞으로 더 잘할께.」  
「믿고 있어… 고마워, 기마누엘, 그리고… 나도 미안해. 너만은 정말 소홀히 하면 안되는데」  
「나를 싫어하지만 말아 줘.」 기마누엘이 말했다. 그의 목소리는 클럽의 음악속에 묻혀 버렸지만, 그의 입술이 움직이는 것 만으로도 토마스는 알아들을 수 있었다.  
  
「… 싫어하지 않아. 전혀.」  
  
팔을 뻗어 그를 꼭 안는다.  
  
「이렇게 예쁜데.」  
  
그의 긴 머리카락을 고양이 만지듯 쓰다듬어주자, 기마누엘은 몸을 살짝 떨며 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 파고들었다.  
귀 엽다. 사랑스럽다. 음악이 잠깐 멈추고, 곧 슬로우댄스로 바뀐다. 클럽에서 나갈까, 아무도 보지 않는 침실에서 사랑해주고 싶은 만큼 끌어안고 입맞춤해 줄까 - 라는 생각이 들었지만, 토마스는 움직이지 않았다. 여기에 그의 연인이 있는데, 가긴 어딜 간단 말인가.  
  
「… 계속… 같이 있어줄꺼지」  
「기마누엘 곁이라면 언제까지든.」  
「… 사랑해」  
「쥬템므 (Je t'aime).」  
  
키스.


	2. 데시벨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 제가 쓴 글들이 많은 사람들에게는 아니라도 누군가에게 읽히고 있다는 것, 나름대로 행복하네요.  
> 한국어쓰는데 혼자가 아닌거 같아서 ㅠㅠ
> 
> 첫번째 픽 '인도실버클럽'을 쓰고 나서 많은 생각을 하게 됬습니다. 무엇보다도 또마아저씨에게서 얀데레의 냄새가 난다는 것에 대해... 으흠. 영어로 쓰는 팬픽에서는 거의 거론하지 않는 토픽이지만, 전 꽤나 좋아하는 전개에요. 한참 생각하다 보니 이게 써져있었습니다. 하루... 이틀? 쓰는데 오래 걸리진 않았다고 기억하고 있어요.  
> 19금이에요. 또마 혼자만 멘붕 (...) 하는 전개지만 좀 세게 나갑니다. 마조히스트 기질도 꽤...
> 
> 하여튼 정신건강에 이로운 내용은 하나도 없습니다

『…』

파리의 여름, 어느 노을진 저녁, 한 아파트. 원래 깨끗한 곳이었지만 오늘은 술병과 옷가지 등등이 나뒹굴고 불도 거의 다 꺼져 있어 산만한 분위기가 가득하다. 침실에서는 한 젊은 남자가 수화기를 들고 무슨 번호를 걸고 있다.

『전화 받아,』 그는 술에 취해서 불분명한 발음으로 눈물을 흘리며 중얼거린다. 『바-받아. 나야… 토마스야… 제-제발… 받아 줘.』

어떻게 이렇게까지 되어 버린 걸까.  
어지럽다. 낮에 샴페인을 두병 사서 들어와 아무것도 먹지 않고 그것만 들이키고 있다보니, 취해도 이렇게 심하게 취한 적도 없을 것이다. 술이 그리 강한 편도 아닌데.

생각해보면 이건 다 그의 친구, 기마누엘 때문이다. 정확히 말하자면 그의 마지막 보이프렌드의 잘못이겠지만, 뭐 비슷한 문제다.  
처 음 볼 때부터 맘에 안 드는 인간이었고, 기마누엘에게 맞지 않은 궁합인게 뻔했었다. 뭐 토마스는 기마누엘에게 작업을 거는 모든 남자를 그렇게 보았지만. (자신만 빼고 말이다.) 별로 행복해 보이지도 않았고, 다투는 것도 다반사였으니 둘이 같이 있어봤아 좋을 게 하나도 없었다. 그래서 그들을 멀리 떨어뜨리기 위해 작은 거짓말을 한 것 뿐이었는데.

그가 원한대로 됐긴 하다. 그 둘은 헤어졌으니까.  
한달정도 가만히 냅두었으면 스스로들 알아서 찢어졌을 텐데, 토마스는 바로 그 부분에서 실수를 저질렀다. 이미 둘의 사이는 너무나도 벌어져 있어 서로 헤어지기로 찬성했던 것이다. 그래서 거짓말이란 게 들통났을 때도 기마누엘은 다시 그 남자친구에게 돌아가지 않았지만, 토마스에게 원망을 품어 결국 큰 싸움을 일으키고 말았다. 그게 일주일 전이다. 기마누엘을 마지막으로 본 건 그가『꺼져버려, 씨팔』 이라고 소리쳐 토마스한테서 멀어진 게 마지막이었다.

한없이 기다려 본다. 신호음만 계속 갈 뿐, 아무도 대답하지 않았다.

거짓말을 했다는 것도 인정하고, 자기가 나빴다는 것도 인정한다. 모두 스스로 자초한 결과인데 그정도도 인정하지 않으면 그가 나쁜 게 되는 거니까.  
하지만 그래도 억울하다. 아니, 원망스럽다. 토마스는 정말 기마누엘을 지켜 주고 싶었을 뿐이었는데 말이다. 그걸 못 알아보는 그도 솔직히 너무하는 것 아닌가.

남자를 좋아한다고 벌써 아웃한지 오랜데, 왜 기마누엘은 바로 옆에 있는 그만은 봐주지 않는 걸까. 다른 것 보다도 그는 그걸 도저히 참을 수가 없었다.  
기 마누엘이 순진하게 그를 의식하지 못하는 것도 사실 아니다. 실제로 토마스와 사귄다는 옵션 자체를 일부러 고려하지 않는 거다. 한 일년전 그에게 장난인척 「나랑 사귀면 어떨 것 같아?」라고 물어본 적이 있어서 잘 안다. 기마누엘의 답변은 짧고 생소했었다.

『이상하겠지, 뭔가 근친을 하는 느낌이 들 거 같어.』 라고 무성의하게 대답했을 뿐이었다. 그 당시 그 말을 들었을 때는 마음이 너무나도 아팠었지만, 지금 그가 힘들어하는 건 그 때문이 아니다. 그와 싸운 후, 첫날과 그 이튿날은 토마스도 사실 거의 아무렇지 않았다. 저러다 분이 풀리면 다시 얘기해보자, 하고 말았었는데.

그게 실수였다. 억지로라도 메세지를 남기거나 편지를 보내던지 했어야 했다. 「내가 여기 있다」는 걸 어떻게든 알려야 했었는데, 기마누엘의 반응이 두려워 아무것도 하지 않은 게 더 큰 화가 되어 버렸다. 생각 같아서는 하루에 몇백 번씩 전화를 걸어보고 싶었지만, 그랬다가는 전화 비용도 장난이 아닐테고, 기마누엘이 오히려 그를 더 피하게 될까봐 무서워서 그러지 못했다.  
정말 거의 일주일만에 처음 전화해보는 거다. 그 생각을 할 무렵, 가볍게 치직거리는 소리와 함께, 누군가가 전화를 받았다.

『… 알로? (Allô?)』

목소리. 너무나도 그리웠던 그의 낮고 사랑스러운 목소리.  
신이시여 제발, 이란 말을 머금으며, 토마스는 조용히 입을 열였다.

『나야 (C’est moi)-』

툭. 그 순간 전화는 끊기고 만다. 기마누엘은 그와 얘기하고 싶은 생각이 아직도 없는 모양이다.  
토마스는 힘없이 수화기를 다시 내려놓고 말았다. 가슴이 너무 빨리 뛴다. 괴롭다. 참을 수 없다.

『… 제기랄…! 내-내가! 내가 뭘 그리 잘못했는데!』

그의 친구가 된 지 이제 10년이 거의 다 되어가고, 물론 그 도중에 싸운 적도 몇 번 있었지만, 이렇게 긴 침묵을 지킨 적은 처음이었다. 혼자 있는 것을 싫어하는 토마스에게는 고문이 따로 없었다. 하루가 이틀이 되고, 사흘과 나흘로 넘어가면서, 기마누엘의 침묵은 그를 점점 불안에 옭아매 결국 페쇄공포증같은 심리적 고통에 시달리게 만들었다.  
아무것도 손에 잡히지 않는다. 어떻게든 마음을 좀 달래 볼려고 방 한구석에 널려 있던 레코드를 집어 뒤에 있는 라벨을 읽어 보려 했지만, 사실 아무런 단어도 그의 눈에 들어오지 않았으며, 음악의 매력을 잊은 지도 이제 사흘이 넘어간다. 뭐든 먹어 볼려고 해도 거의 넘어가지 않고, 잠을 자거나 하루에 몇 번이나 정신없이 씻거나 자기 혐오에 빠지는 것 빼고는 아무것도-

『… 앗!』

너무 세게 쥐고 있었나 보다. 비닐 레코드는 그의 두 손 사이에서 갑자기 딱, 하는 소리와 함께 두 동강이 나버렸고, 그는 날카로운 면에 손가락을 베고 말았다. 심하게 벤 건 아니지만, 그래도 붉고 끈적한 피가 몇 방울 흘러나와 카펫에 떨어져 얼룩졌다. 원래 피를 보는 것에 별로 신경쓰지 않는 토마스였지만, 이런 정신 상태를 고려하면 이야기가 달라진다. 마음도 아파 죽겠는데 피까지 보니, 슬픔과 혐오가 극심한 메스꺼움으로 바뀌어 그는 그 자리에서 토할 것 같은 느낌에 사로잡혔다. 욱, 이라고 가볍게 신음하며 토마스는 바로 화장실로 달려가 무릎을 끓고, 핏방울이 손가락에 굳어가는 느낌과 기마누엘의 경멸에 찬 눈빛을 떠오르며 헛구역질했다.

『… 크흑… 윽…! 기-기마누엘… 욱-』

속은 뒤틀려 죽겠는데, 구토는 전혀 안 나온다. 이건 그 이상의, 마음속 깊이 자리잡은 고통이었다. 지금까지 마신 샴페인 탓으로 돌리려 했지만 그 순간 눈 앞에 기마누엘의 형상이 나타나, 씨팔놈이라고 욕을 퍼붓는 듯 했다.  
씨팔놈, 이라는 말에 토마스는 더 심하게 구역질했지만 한편으로는 그 말에 반응하고 있었다. 성적으로, 아주 민감하게, 그리고 강렬하게.

「이게 뭔 짓이야, 이 미친놈아」  
「뭐 이런 형편없는 개새끼가 다 있어」  
「몹쓸 인간 같으니라고」

마지막으로 봤을 때와 비슷한, 그리고 더 심한, 중얼거림이 귓속에 울리는 것 같다. 너무 아프고 괴로워 숨을 헐떡거리면서도, 허리 아래가 뜨겁고 짜릿하고 답답하다.  
그 는 입술을 꼭 깨문 채 그 욕설을 견디며, 바지 지퍼를 내리며 씨팔놈이라는 소리에 절대복종했다. 떨리는 손을 뻗어 그의 다리 가운데를 쓰다듬어 보았지만, 손이 단단히 발기한 그의 물건에 닿자마자 누군가 그의 머리에 찬물을 쏟아붓는 듯한 끔찍하고 소름끼치는 느낌이 들었다. 욕지거리에 이런 반응을 보이다니. 기마누엘이 아무리 입이 거칠다 해도 저 정도는 아니었고, 토마스를 그런 식으로 함부로 대한 적도 없었다. 도대체 이런 잔인한 상상은 어디서 나오는 걸까.

『으윽-』

눈물이 쏟아진다. 공포였다. 그는 지금 상당한 공포에 질려 있는 상태다.  
그러면서도 반무의식정도로 무릎을 끓으며 자신을 애무하고 있다.

『나… 허-허억… 나… 정말 미쳤나봐…』

하지만 언제까지나 화장실에서 이러고 있을 수는 없는 것이다-  
토마스는 간신히 일어서, 벽을 잡고 비틀거리는 몸을 이끌어 침실로 가 바로 침대 위에 쓰러져 버렸다. 누운 채로 셔츠를 풀어헤치고 바지와 브리프를 벗어던져 경악한 표정으로 자신을 쳐다보았다.

『… 어떡하면 좋아』

어떡하기는.  
믿을 수 없는 일이지만, 이렇게 되어버린 이상 뭐라도 해야 하는 게 아닌가. 찬물로 샤워해서 몸을 달래 볼수도 있고, 그냥 기다릴 수도 있고 - 손을 대어 자기위로를 할 수도 있다. 술도 갑작스럽게 깬 상태니 샤워도 괜찮지 않을까, 라고 생각했지만, 또 누워 있자니 다리에 벌써 힘이 풀려버려 일어나면 곧바로 쓰러져버릴지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그건 발기된 걸 떠나서 너무 민망하다. 그러나 가만히 내버려두기에는 몸이 너무 달아올라 있었다. 거의 억지로 손을 들어올려 자신을 쓰다듬자마자 무서운 쾌락이 그의 몸을 덮친다.

『네 잘못이야, 다 네 잘못이라고, 기마누엘』 하고 울부짖었지만, 소용은 없었다. 말하는 순간 그는 마음을 바꿔 아니라고, 사실은 다 내 잘못이라고 다시 소리질렀지만, 아무튼 이건 누구를 탓할 상황은 아닌 것이다.

예전에도 자위할때 기마누엘을 아예 생각해보지 않은 건 아니다. 하지만 지금처럼 격하고 난폭하게 느낌이 온 적은 한 번도 없었다.  
괴 롭힘 당하고 싶다. 기마누엘의 입술, 뜨거운 입, 그의 혀가 은밀한 곳을 감싸는 걸 느껴 보고 싶다. 그의 뜨거운 타액이 그의 남성이 벌써 흘러내리고 있는 액체와 뒤섞여, 혀끝으로 키스하고 애무해 주는 걸 보고 싶다. 머리카락을 기마누엘의 손에 잡혀, 무릎을 강제로 끓힌 후, 기마누엘에게도 똑같은 걸 해 주고 싶다-

『아… 하아… 응으응… 나… 나도 만져 줘, 핥아 줘, 제발…』

부끄럽다. 치욕스럽다. 그러나 너무 기분이 좋은 건 또 사실이었다. 토마스는 한 손을 들어올려 손가락으로 그의 유두를 가볍게 쓰다듬고, 그리고 갑자기 원망스럽다는 듯 세게 집으며 거친 신음을 토해내었다. 기마누엘이 옆에서 해주고 있다고 상상하니 더욱 짜릿한 쾌락을 느낄 수 있지만, 그렇다고 해서 죄스런 감정이 사라지는 건 아니다. 그 생각을 기다렸다는 듯 기마누엘의 형상이 다시 눈앞에 떠올른다. 유령처럼 침대 옆에 떠서, 그 천사같은 얼굴로 토마스를 조롱하는 미소를 지으며, 그는 다시끔 독설을 퍼붓고 있었다.

「그러고 있으면 좋아?  
그러고 미친 지랄하고 있으면 좋냐고」

숨이 점점 거칠어지고 리듬이 빨라진다. 다친 손가락이 욱신거렸지만 이제 그런 것 따위 신경쓸 여를은 없었다. 엄지손가락으로 끝부분을 쓰다듬자, 투명한 액이 묻어 나와 그의 손과 남성을 미끈거리게 만들었다.

『하아… 앙… 어떡 - 아흑, 아냐, 아냐아…!』

고개를 세게 내저었지만, 소용없다는 걸 토마스는 너무나도 잘 알고 있었으니까.

「아니긴 뭐가 아냐, 짐승같은 놈아」

짓밟히고 싶다.  
처참하게 그의 손 밑에서 망가지고 싶다.  
아무리 험한 말이라도 듣고 싶고, 그가 함부로 다루어도 받아주고 싶다. 아아, 그 어떤 것이라도 좋다.

한번만 더 볼 수 있다면, 이 잔인한 침묵만 깰 수 있다면…

『아학… 윽…』

벌써 눈앞이 흐릿해지고 숨이 버거울 정도로 가빠지며, 몸은 움찔거린다. 너무나 흥분하고 발기되어 있어서 아플 지경이다. 발가락이 둥글게 굽혀진 채로 그는 고개를 뒤로 젖혀, 더욱 빨리 손을 위아래로 움직이고 있었다. 이제 쾌락에 신음하는 건지 흐느껴서 우는 건지 구분이 안 간다.  
울음 소리라면 - 왜 우는거지? 뭘 잘했다고?

「이렇게 느끼고 있으면서 왜 또 거짓말인데」

거짓말쟁이. 그에게 지금 할 수 있는, 가장 심한 비난이다. 아무래도 좋다. 기마누엘이 아무리 거칠게 대해도, 다 받아주고 싶은 기분이 들었다.  
위험한 생각이긴 하다. 하지만 사실은 사실이 아닌가.

욕설을 내뱉는다 해도,  
잔혹하게 비웃는다 해도,  
뺨을 후려치고 겁탈한다 해도-

「말해 봐, 이 개자식아  
내 앞에서 말해 봐」

\- 그래도 토마스한테 말을 걸어주는 것이고,  
그래도 토마스를 향해 웃어주는 것이고,  
그래도 토마스만, 오로지 그만 보고, 만지고, 쓰다듬고, 애무해주는 것이니까.

『싫어… 싫어, 아니… 아앙… 좋-좋아… 으응, 제발…!』

나만 바라봐줘.  
나만 사랑해줘, 기마누엘, 아프게 해도 괜찮으니까 나한테만 해줘, 라고 그의 온 몸이 절규하고 있었다. 형이라고 부르고 싶다. 주인님이라고 부르고 싶다. 지금이라도 달려가서 잘못했다고 빌고 고백하고 싶다. 하지만 이 상태로는 그는 아무데도 갈 수 없었다.

미쳤다. 미쳐도 단단히 미친 게 분명하다. 그한테 기마누엘은 커녕 아무도 사랑할 자격조차 없겠지.  
그런 만트라를 수도 없이 읆조리고 있는데도, 결국 절정에 다다르게 된다. 신음에 허덕이면서, 눈물과 벌어진 입에서 침을 가늘게 흘리면서 말이다.

『기마누엘… 나… 하… 아아, 안돼, 안-아…!』

등이 살을 날려보낸 활처럼 갑작스럽게, 길게 휘어진다. 그는 젖은 신음을 내뱉으며 그렇게 사정하고 말았다. 침대 시트를 적시면서도 그는 자신을 움켜쥔 손이 기마누엘의 것이라고 상상하고 있었다 - 그의 손을 더럽히고 있다고, 그의 미소를 보며 마지막 한 방울까지 바치고 있는 거라고 -  
한동안 자위는 커녕 생각도 거의 안 해서 그랬는지, 생각보다 오랫동안, 그리고 많이, 그의 모든 걸 토해내었다. 사실은 몇 초밖에 되지 않는 시간이었겠지만, 너무나도 강렬한 자극이라 그런지 거의 영원처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 결국 그 순간은 사라져 버리고, 토마스는 온 몸이 몰에 적신 솜처럼 무거워지는 걸 느껴 침대에 축 늘어졌다.

손을 펼쳐 본다. 그의 손바닥은 뜨거운 우윳빛 액체로 뒤덮여 있었다. 그걸 보니 너무나도 슬프고 허무한 느낌이 들어 그는 결국 눈을 꼭 감아버렸다. 실제로 기마누엘에게 해를 가하지도 않았고, 말을 걸거나 방해한 것도 아니지만, 이제 그는 그저 친구라는 존재로 남을 수 없을 것이다. 이 전에도 벌써 힘들게 유지해온 관계였는데, 다시 돌이킬 수는 없을 테니까. 이젠 그의 얼굴을 볼 때마다 그의 에로틱한 미소와 경멸하는 눈빛이 겹쳐 보일 테고, 그의 목소리를 들을 때마다 정복감과 복종심이 뒤섞여 그를 몸서리치게 할 테니까.  
혹시나 기적이 일어나 둘이 사귀기 시작한다 해도, 아무데서나 볼 수 있는 커플처럼 기마누엘을 대할 수는 없을 것이다. 더 집착하고, 더 달라붙고, 뭐든 더 원하고 애원할 게 뻔하다.

「… 이게 나의 한계야.」

그렇게 멍하니 천장을 쳐다보고 있는데, 그 순간 그의 곁에서 따르릉- 하고 전화가 울렸다. 누군지는 알 리가 없지만, 지금 이 시각에 그에게 전화를 줄 사람은 없을 것이다. 기마누엘이 아니면 말이다. 토마스는 간신히 고개를 돌려 전화를 응시했다.

따르릉. 두 번.

『… 너와 난, 항상 공범이었는데』하고 토마스는 가만히 중얼거렸다. 정말 기마누엘이 전화하는 걸까. 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 걸까. (스팸전화라던지 그런건 또 나름대로 곤란하지만.)  
그로써는 생각조차 할 수 없었다. 무슨 말이든 그가 방금 상상한 정도는 아닐 게 확실했다.

「나는…」

「우리는…」

세 번.

악연이다. 이건, 아름답고 쾌락적인 악연이야.  
우리 둘 다 정신이 나가지 않고서야 결국 둘 중 하나는 부서질 수 밖에 없어. 그게 운명이니까, 기마누엘.

하지만 시도는 해 봐야 하지 않겠어?  
그 정도는 할 수 있잖아. 응?

네 번.

『… 난』

네가 싫어도 어쩔 수 없는걸. 나도 내키지만은 않아.  
그래도 영원히 널 포기할 수 없을꺼야.

『절대 놔주지 않아』 라고 속삭이며, 그는 떨리는 손으로 수화기를 집었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 일년전에 이 팬픽 썼었을때, 토마스가 대체 무슨 거짓말을 했길래 저렇게까지 되었을까 - 라고 생각해본적이 없다고 고백했었습니다.  
> 사... 사실 지금도 모르겠어요 ㅠㅠ 하지만 얀데레는 복잡한 이유따위 필요 없음.


	3. 생 로랑의 미소

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 참 힘들게 쓴 글입니다. 원래 작년 여름-가을쯤에 완성하고 싶었었는데, 문장 실력이 한국어로는 워낙 아니라서… ㅠㅠ 다 쓴 후에도 토마스가 너무 2차원적으로 느껴져서 본문을 몇 번 수정하려 시도했었습니다. 그런데 그게 그렇게 쉽진 않더군요. 영문 해석이 훨씬 더 쉬웠어요 (…) 토마스의 캐릭터가 어떤 부분에서는 쓸데없이 진지하고 다른 데서는 얀데레가 되버렸고 아 ㅅㅂ 할말을 잃었습니다
> 
> 왜 이분들은 젊었을 때 똑같은 옷들만 계속 입었던 걸까요.  
> 오래전부터 이걸 꽤 진지하게 고민하고 있었고, 그게 이 글을 쓰게 된 계기입니다. 쇼핑을 나간 기마누엘, 자신의 연인 뒤를 쫓아가는 토마스. 이유도 모른 채 사랑하는 사람의 향기와 패션에 취해 버린, 낭만적인 집착에 대한 고찰이라고 할까요.  
> …라고는 하지만 야설이에요. 꽤 노골적인. 쿨럭
> 
> 19금. 무엇보다도 주인공은 괴롭히는 거 좋아하는 또마아저씨. 좀 많이 오글거릴 수 있어요;; 비평/리뷰 특히 환영합니다.  
> 그렇지만 대놓고 악플은 싫, 싫엉!

오늘, 나의 연인과 데이트를 한다.

요즘의 세상은 많이 복잡하다. 한창 젊은 나이에 이런 말을 하면 어색할지도 모르지만, 나는 어쩔 수 없이 사실이라 생각한다.  
복잡한 세상은 복잡한 세계관을 낳는 게 당연하니, 사랑하는 방식도 여러가지로 다양해졌다. 육체적 관계를 베이스라는 용어로 표명한다던지, 동성끼리는 아예 마음을 접거나 특정된 곳에서 만나지 않으면 안된다던지 하는 생각은 이제 적절하지 않다는 것이다. 누구든 사랑에 빠질 때마다 자신 고유의 철학을 발달하려 애쓰는 이 세상에, 낡은 자켓과 선글라스를 걸치고, 커피 한잔을 여유롭게 마시면서, 별 얘기도 없이 가만히 창문 밖을 바라보며 시간을 보내는 일반 데이트 같은 것은 이제 진부하게 되어버린 것이다.

물론 발전이 나쁘다는 건 아니다. 나와 내 연인은 그런 면에서는 전혀 보수적이지 않다.  어떻게 생각하면, 나는 그냥 폼 잡는 걸 좋아하는 것 같다. 나도 결국 사람이라서, 별로 특별하지도 않은 과거의 소박함에 대해 향수를 느껴, 그런 게 로맨틱하다고 여겨 버리는 것이다.  
그래도, 아까 전 설명한 데이트 방식만은 변호하고 싶다. 클리쉐적이고, 엄청나게 낭만적인 건 아니라도, 나는 지금도 이게 꽤나 효과적인 식의 데이트라고 생각하고 있다. 이 우주에 몇 가지 변하지 않는 진리가 존재하듯 - 가령, 0.999…는 1과 동일할 수밖에 없듯이 - 사회적인 기대에도 변하지 않는 목적이 많다. 데이트는 어디에서 하든, 세대가 어떻든, 상대방을 알아가는 의식이라는 것만은 변하지 않는다. 절대로.  
그러니까 카페에서 조용히 시간을 보낸다든지 같이 쇼핑을 나간다든지 하는 건, 아무리 평범하기 짝이 없다 해도 영원히 사라지지 않을 것이다. 일상에 아무렇지 않게 녹아들 수 있을 정도로 자연스럽고, 아무나 할 수 있지만, 정말 제대로 인식하기는 힘든 타입의 데이트이다.

…

얼마나 인식하기 힘든지, 지금 내 연인은 우리가 데이트를 하고 있다는 것도 모르고 있으니까.

…

프랑스 파리.  
섭씨 18도.  
날씨는 가볍게 흐리고, 저녁엔 비. 지금은 따스한 햇살이 거리를 비추고 있다.  
이 곳은 몽마르트의 작은 백화점. 그 백화점 3층에는 꽤나 큰 상점이 하나 있는데, 나와 내 연인의 취향에 맞는 옷이 유난히 많다.  
시간 날 때마다 근처의 카페에서 차 한 잔을 마신 후 둘러보기에는 딱 좋은 곳이다.

쉽게 말하자면, 우리한테는 딱 어울리는 데이트 장소인 것이다.  
지금 그는 내가 집에서 기다리고 있는 줄 알겠지만.

『혼자세요?』  
『네, 혼자…』

하하, 혼자는 무슨. 내가 여기서 기다리고 있는데.  
넌 나를 볼 수 없지만 말야.

나의 연인은 옷을 좋아한다. 항상 그렇지는 않았던 것 같은데, 언제부턴가 자주 쇼핑을 하고 거울에 자신을 보는 시간이 많아졌다. 뭐 나보다 패션센스도 뛰어나니, 이쪽에서는 그럴 만도 하다고 생각한다 - 그가 새로운 옷으로 갈아입거나 세련된 옷차림을 하고 웃을 때는, 아, 아… 정말 참을 수 없이 사랑스럽다.  
기마누엘의 미소를 보고 행복해하지 않을 사람이 이 세상에 한 명이라도 있을까.

…

들어가지도 않고 너무… 오랫동안… 시간을 끄는 것 같은데? 겨우 탈의실인데 뭘 그렇게…  
어? 누구야? 난 처음 보는데 - 호-혹시 아는 사람이야?

… 아, 너도 처음이야. 아니네. 다행이다. 하긴 그럴 리는 없지.  
누군진 몰라도, 이제쯤이면 기마누엘에게서 떨어져 줬으면 하는데.

그렇지. 그래.

곧 바로 따라 들어가서 안아주고 싶긴 하지만 참아야 한다. 아무리 연인이라고 해도 일단 개인적 공간은 존중해 줘야 하는 법이고, 무엇보다도 내가 여기까지 쫓아 왔다는 걸 그가 알게 되면 정말 곤란해지니까 말이다. 그냥 이 근처에서 기다렸다가 마주치지 않고 일을 끝내는 게 낫다. 그렇지만 아무래도 탈의실 근처에서만 맴돌 수는 없으니 (이런 곳에서 수상한 사람이라 여겨지는 건 사양이다) 3분정도 자리를 비워 입어볼 만한 옷 두 벌을 찾아 온다.  
파란색 셔츠 하나, 검은 가죽 자켓 하나. (인조 가죽일수도?) 안 그래도 내 자켓은 많이 닳았었는데, 입어본다고 해서 손해볼 건 없다.

『혼자세요?』  
『아, 네…』

기마누엘이 혹시 들을지도 몰라 일부러 목소리를 낮춰 대답했지만, 오히려 내 기분만 더 어색해졌다. 다행히도 점원의 눈길을 끌 만큼 이상하진 않았나 보다. 그녀는 내 팔에 걸친 옷을 잠깐 쳐다보더니, 고개를 끄덕여 아무 말 없이 나를 탈의실로 들여보내 준다.  
혼자라 - 귀에 익은 질문인데도 막상 대답하는건 익숙해지지가 않는다. 참 난감한 일이다.

—–

이런 말 하면 이상할라나. 그래도 말해보려 한다.

나는 이 곳 탈의실이 참 마음에 든다. 복도에 칸막이를 세워 놓아 깔끔하게 6등분해 놓고, 칸마다 큰 거울과 벤치가 놓여 있으며, 각각의 입구는 붉은색 벨벳 커튼으로 가려져있다. 지금까지 운이 좋았던 건지는 모르겠지만, 이 곳이 사람으로 붐비는 걸 본 적은 한번도 없다.  
오늘도 한가하긴 마찬가지. 어찌나 한가한지 세 번째 칸 딱 하나만 사용되고 있을 정도다. 기마누엘을 찾아 헤멜 필요 자체가 없어졌으니, 나에게는 횡재가 따로 없다.

일단 모습을 감춰야 하니, 그 옆의 칸으로 들어가자. 나와 그의 간격이 벽 하나를 가운데에 두고 좁혀진다.

들린다. 옷이 바스락거리는 소리와 어울린 그의 숨결. 뭔가 어려운 결정을 내리고 있는 듯, 살짝 가빠른 소리다.  
그 는 뭘 하고 있을까? 옆 칸에서 일어나는 일이 굉장히 궁금한 건 사실이지만, 몇 시간 후에 자연스럽게 알게 될 일이니, 너무 신경쓰지 않기로 한다. 그 대신, 내가 왜 여기까지 그를 따라왔는지 설명이 부족했던 것 같으니, 그거에 집중해보자.

일단 기본적인 이유는 그리 복잡하지 않다. 기마누엘과 같이 갈 수도 있었는데 내가 타이밍을 놓쳐 버린 것 뿐이다. 오래간만의 자유로운 주말이라 늦잠을 자 버렸고, 깬 후에도 온몸이 왠지 나른해서 그가 나갈 때도 잘 다녀오라는 말밖에 할 수 없었다. 그런 주제에 내 상상력은 또 쓸데없이 지나쳐서, 혹시나 누가 그에게 작업을 걸지 않을까 걱정이 되어 어쩌다 그의 뒤를 밟게 된 것이라고 이해해 줬으면 한다.  
여기서 이야기가 끝난다면, 결론적으로 나의 「의심」이 나를 여기까지 데려온 것으로만 보이니, 내가 나쁘다 해도 별 할 말은 없다. 사실이니까. 하지만 이 데이트 아닌 데이트를 하는 동안 난 그를 의심하는 것하고는 전혀 관계가 없는 쪽으로 생각해나갔다고, 지금이나마 변명하고 싶다. 내가 굳이 여기까지 온 이유는 순전히 「나의 연인이 선택할 옷」 때문이다.

그의 옷장을 탐내는 것이 아니다. 사이즈가 비슷하긴 해서 우리가 가끔 같이 나눠 입는 옷들도 있긴 한데, 대부분 간단한 티셔츠라던지, 이제는 낡아 추억이 오래 깃든 옷들이 대부분이다. 어떤 스타일이든, 나는 기마누엘의 옷차림 그 자체를 성스럽게 여기고 있기에 이 자리에 같이 있어주고 싶은 것 뿐이다.  
처음부터 그를 혼자 보낼 게 아니라, 탈의실 밖에서 대기하고 있다가 그를 봐 주고 그의 거울이 되어 주는 몫은, 원래 내 것이었다는 말이다.

하아.

… 침착하자. 어차피 집에서 만나면 마음껏 볼 수 있을테니까, 급할 필요는 없다.  
내가 가져왔던 옷가지들로 눈을 놀린다. 파란색 셔츠는 내가 내려놓자마자 찬밥 신세가 되어버렸지만, 자켓은 잠깐 걸쳐봐도 손해가 없을 것 같다. 이래뵈도 옷가게인데, 멀뚱히 앉아서 다름 사람 옷 입는 소리만 듣고 있는 건 내가 생각해도 좀 이상하니까.  
결론은? 잘 어울리지만, 내가 지금 사기에는 너무 비싸고, 돈이 충분하다고 해도 일단 그럴 여유는 없다. 기마누엘의 입장에서는, 난 하루종일 집에만 있었던 사람이니까, 혹시나 그가 이 자켓이나 영수증 같은 걸 발견한다면 쓸데없이 곤란해질 것이다.

나중에 사자. 나중에. 세일할 때까지 내 사이즈가 남아 있다면 더 좋고.

…

아, 옆 칸의 커튼이 걷힌다.  
그의 발자국 소리가 들리자마자 나는 숨을 죽여, 정적이 찾아들 때까지 아무런 움직임 없이 서 있는다. (하필 자켓을 벗으려고 할 때 나왔기에, 몇 초 동안은 어색한 포즈를 유지해야 한다.) 그가 고른 옷들이 어느 정도로 성공적이었는지는 모르겠지만 - 어쩌면 지금 빈손으로 떠나려 하고 있는 걸지도 모른다 - 어떻게 됐든 간에 이제부턴 타이밍을 잘 맞춰야 한다. 난 그가 상점을 떠날 때까지 기다려야 이 곳에서 나갈 수 있지만, 또 그보다 집에 돌아가는 데 시간을 끌면 안 된다. 혹시나 그가 나보다 먼저 집에 와 있다면 요리 재료가 떨어져서 근처의 수퍼마켓으로 잠깐 나갔다고 둘러대면 어떻게든 되겠지만, 혹시나 메트로에서 마주치기라도 하면 내가 왜 거기 있었는지 설명하기가 힘들어지니, 그런 시나리오는 최대한 피하는 게 좋다.

그래도 난, 이런 일 한두 번 해본 게 아니다. 그가 멀리 떨어질 수 있도록 시간을 주되, 이런 황금같은 기회를 또 놓칠 수는 없는 것이다.

내 옷들은 두고 가야겠지. 기마누엘이 가져왔던 옷들과 섞이면 안 된다.  
커튼을 걷어 재빨리 내 칸에서 나와, 그가 있던 곳으로 들어간다. 날 마주쳐주는 것은 거울, 또다른 벤치, 빈 옷걸이…  
… 그리고 다른 옷걸이에 걸려 있는, 남색 셔츠. 참을성 없이 빠르게 풀어헤쳤는지, 단추가 다 풀린 채 걸려저 있다. 기마누엘답지 않은 모습이다.

미안해. 넌 선택받지 못했구나.  
내 연인이, 음, 눈이 워낙 높아서 그런 거야. 네 잘못은 아니란다.

손을 뻗어 소매를 매만져 본다. 아직 그의 따스한 온기가 남아 있고, 재감도 나름대로 괜찮다.  
내 스타일은 아니지만, 대충 걸쳐볼수는 있을 것 같다. 커튼을 치고, 벤치에 앉아 폴로셔츠를 벗은 다음 - 왠지 손가락이 떨려서 단추가 잘 안 풀리긴 하지만 - 옆에 개어 둔 후에 옷걸이를 집는다.

뭐가 기마누엘의 마음에 들지 않았던 걸까. 입은 걸 보면 참 예뻤을텐데.  
색상? 사이즈? 스타일? 그냥 기분? 그렇게 변덕스러운 성격은 아니다만…

아아, 아무려면 어때.

셔츠 단추를 모두 채우고, 거울 앞에서 두세번 정도 기웃거리다가 다시 앉는다. 나한테는 어울리지 않지만, 그래도… 기마누엘의 향기가 이렇게 나는데, 기분이 좋을 수 밖에 없다.  
이 옷을 얼마나 오래 입고 있었을까. 탈의실에는 십 분밖에 있지 않았었는데. 기마누엘이 옷을 몇 번이나 갈아입었는지는 모르지만, 적어도 한 2-3분 정도는 걸치고 있었을 것 같다. 하지만 이렇게 탈의실에 그냥 두고 간 걸 보면 마음에 들지 않아 곧바로 벗어던졌을지도 모르는 일이다. 어쨌든 이런 것까지 자세히 알 필요는 없겠지만, 내가 사랑하는 사람인데 그의 일거수일투족이 궁금한 건 당연한 게 아닌가.

내가 이상한건가? 요새 그런 생각이 자꾸만 들어서 탈이다.

…

그의 곁에 사람들이 붙는 게 썩 기분이 좋지는 않지만, 곰곰히 생각해보면 그것도 나름대로 칭찬이라는 생각이 든다. 기마누엘을 가진 사람이라면, 누구도 항상 옆에 두고 예뻐하고 싶어할 테니까. 이상하든 말든, 일단 들키지만 않으면 그만이다. 내가 조심만 한다면…

내 인생에서 가장 소중히 하는 사람이니까…  
잘… 해보고 싶다. 잘 풀려나갔으면 좋겠다. 그와 오랫동안, 아무런 탈 없이 함께 하고 싶다…

…

이렇게 있으면 기마누엘이 안아 주고 있는 것 같다.  
천국 따위, 전혀 부럽지 않아.

기마누엘. 내 사랑.  
기마누엘, 보고 있어? 느끼고 있어?  
나, 지금 네가 앉았던 곳에 앉아 있어. 너의 벗은 몸을 보듬어 준 이 옷을 나도 입고 있어.  
오 늘도 너의 피부는 따듯하고, 매끈하고 - 으음 - 좋은 향기가 나겠지. 이 옷 말야, 네 콜롱 냄새가 짙어. 지난 크리스마스때 내가 사준 향수 말야. 그때도 네게 최대한 잘 어울리는 브랜드로 샀다고 생각했었고, 실제로 네가 쓰고 있는 걸 보니까… 하하, 기분 좋네. 난 이런 맛에 산다니까.

…

지금, 몇 시지?

4시 43분.  
가 봐야 할 시간이다. 기마누엘도 이때쯤이면 다 계산하고 나갔을 테고, 내가 먼저 집에 돌아와 있어야 수상하게 여기지 않을테니까. 일어서서 셔츠를 벗고, 다시 정결하게 옷걸이에 걸어 놓는다. 여기다 두면 곧 누군가 와서 걷어가겠지. 그리고 다른 옷들과 함께 다시 매장 곳곳에 걸어 놓을 것이다. 틀림 없다.

「… 그만 가볼께」 라고 중얼거리며 마지막으로 소매를 매만져 본다. 옷은 결국 입으라고 있는 거니까, 너도 이제 제자리로 돌아가야겠지. 네 임자는 따로 있을 테니까 걱정하지 마.  
행운을 빈다. 내가 네 처지에 공감할 수 있는 건 아니지만 말야.

난 너와 달리, 선택받은 사람이니까.

—–

『다녀왔어』

정확히 5시 반에 그는 귀가한다.

너무나도 짧은 시간동안만 떨어져 있었지만, 내가 얼마나 애타게 이 말을 기다렸는지 기마누엘은 모를 것이다. 아니, 알면 안 된다.  
탈의실에서 나온 후 곧바로 집에 가서, 커피 한 잔을 만들고 그저 여유롭게 기다리려 했건만 - 하하, 무슨 변명을 할 수 있을까. 인생은 생각대로 돌아가지 않는 것이다. 고개를 돌려 그의 눈을 마주치고, 미소를 지으며 겉으로는 부드러운 말투로 그를 맞이하지만 -

『어서 오세요, 내 왕자님.』

\- 나의 현실은 좀 다르다. 그의 씩 웃는 미소와 바람에 살짝 헝클어진 머리카락을 보니, 너무 아름다워 참을 수 없을 지경이다.  
돌아와 줬구나. 너무 보고 싶었어, 내 사랑. 내 품에 안겨와 줘, 빨리…!

『왕자님이라, 듣기 좋네』

그야 당연하지. 사실을 말하는 건데, 듣기 싫다면 난감하다고.

『바깥은 어때, 잘 갔다 왔어?』  
『응. 바람이 좀 차긴 한데, 비가 올려나 봐. 그것 빼고는 괜찮았어. 저녁은?』  
『아직 안 먹었어. 기마누엘이 오기를 기다리느라.』  
『저런. 그럼 지금부터라도 준비해야겠는걸. 일단 샌드위치라도…』  
『아니, 짐부터 내려놔. 급하지 않으니까. 옷 새로 샀나 본데?』

맞아, 라고 대답해주는 그의 미소가 환하다. 창문에서부터 흘러들어오는 빛에, 그의 얼굴의 윤곽은 옅은 황금빛으로 물들어 있다.

『토마스는 그럼 별로 배고프지 않은가 봐?』  
『기다릴 수 있어. 내 연인부터 잔뜩 예뻐해주는게 먼저잖아?』  
『훗. 그렇게 예뻐해주고 싶으면, 이따 저녁 메뉴는 미트볼로 부탁해.』  
『아앗! 너무해, 지금 나한테 다 떠넘기는 거야?』

장난이다. 사실 오늘 아침부터 그가 미트볼이나 파스타 요리를 먹고 싶어할 거라는 예감이 들어서, 냉장고에 재료를 다 준비해놓고 있었다. 원하면 30분도 안 되서 진수성찬을 만들어낼 수도 있다는 것이다. 그러니 전혀 급하게 생각할 이유가 없다.  
장난스런 말다툼과 함께, 그를 침실까지 따라가 넓은 침대에 걸터 앉는다. 이미 몇 번이나 행한 의식이라, 이젠 우리의 몸은 절로 일상을 따르고 있는 것 같다.

『자, 뭘 샀는지 보여줘.』

이번엔, 내가 조금 모른 척 연기를 해야 하는 것 뿐.

이 의식은 또 뭐나고?  
조금 후에 설명하겠다. 어차피 직접 보는 것만큼 자세하게는 못하니까.

『참나 원, 집에 들이자마자 벗으라고 하기야?』  
『크큭. 그럼, 벗겨줄까?』  
『… 이런 바보.』

쑥스러운 것도 한 순간이다.  
웃음이 진정되자마자 그는 일어나, 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 셔츠와 바지를 벗어 의자에 걸쳐 놓는다. 백화점의 로고가 박혀 있는 종이봉투에서 나오는 옷가지들은 청바지, 겨울 코트, 그리고-

『아, 벨트 새로 샀네?』  
『색상이 마음에 들어서. 하나 장만했어』  
『물론 풀기 쉬운 디자인이겠지? 앞쪽에서나 뒤에서든?』  
『웃기고 있네. 누가 뭘 푼다는 거야.』

일단 입어볼테니 그 다음에나 마음대로 해보시지, 라는 말과, 도발적인 미소만 남긴 채, 그는 옷을 입기 시작한다.  
그 도전, 기꺼이 받아들이겠어. 내가 내 모습을 뽐내는 것도 아닌데, 벌써부터 마음이 들뜬다.

그를 사랑하게 된 것은, 내가 선택할 수 있는 일이 아니었다.  
사랑은 커녕 우정이라는 개념도 잘 이해할 수 없었던 시절에 만난 그를 지금까지 따라왔고, 어느새 나는 그와 조금이라도 떨어져 있는 것을 참을 수 없게 되었다. 어릴 때는 그나마 괜찮았지만 - 아무래도 어린 아이들은 집에서 멀리 떨어지는 법이 거의 없으니까 - 우린 너무 빨리 커버렸고, 그 이후로 대학생 정도의 나이가 되어 서로에게서 몇 주, 몇 달, 심지어 언젠가는 영원히 떨어져야 할 지도 모른다는 것을 깨달았을 때 나는 한참동안 괴로워했다. 인간관계라는 것은, 사실 지금 생각해봐도 낯설고 심오한 관념이다. 어린 나는 두 사람이 아무 이유도 없이 「돌이킬 수 없을 정도로」 멀어져 버릴 수 있다는 것을 믿으려 하지 않았지만, 나와 기마누엘 사이에 그런 시나리오가 생길까봐 소름끼치도록 두려워했었다. 그는 나보다 이 사실을 훨씬 담담하게 받아들였었다고 기억하고 있는데, 이 때문에 그가 나를 더 이상 원하지 않는다고 착각해 울어 버렸던 적도 한두번 있다. (하여튼 기마누엘은 그 시절에도 지나치게 침착해서 탈이었다니까.)

그때 내 꼴이 참 말이 아니었지.  
기마누엘이 그런 철없던 과거까지 기억하고 있지 않아야 할 텐데.

성격이 다급한 열두살 소년이었을 때부터 난 기마누엘을 좋아했었다. (하지만 그를 침실로 데려가고 싶다는 생각은 20대가 되고서야 시작했었다.)  
도 중에 각자 다른 사람을 사귀어 보기도 했고, 고백하는 데까지 시간이 많이 걸렸지만, 내 입장에서는 그야말로 꿈이 이루어진 셈이다. 물론 서로의 첫 경험을 나눌 수 없었던 것, 그리고 더 일찍 마음을 보이지 않은 게 후회되기는 한다. 하지만 한날 인간인 우리가, 우주의 계획 앞에 달리 무엇을 할 수 있었겠는가. 아주 먼 옛날부터 난 기마누엘과 맺어질 것을 믿었고, 다행히도 그게 실제가 되었으니, 이제는 후회없이 같이 오랫동안 함께할 일만 남았다.

그의 앞에서 이런 생각을 쏟아낸다면 어떻게 반응할까. 좋아하면서도, 왠지 많이 어색해할 것 같다.  
언젠가는 반드시 해야 할 말들이겠지만, 조금 더 능숙하게 표현할 수 있을 때 하도록 하자.  
거울에 비친 그의 모습을 보며, 예쁘다, 하고 듣지 못할 정도로 조용하게 속삭인다.

『토마스? 나 어때?』  
『아, 으응. 잘 어울리네』

아니, 능숙한 표현같은 건 지금부터 연습하는 게 좋겠지. 그냥 예쁜 게 아니다.

나는 그의 푸른 눈을.  
그의 낮고 세련된 목소리를.  
담배 한 개피를 쥔 가느다란 손가락.  
웃음 소리와 곤히 잠든 모습.  
그의 뜨거운 심장과 도톰한 입술을 전부 사랑한다.  
그러니까, 왕자님이라는 칭호는 절대로 과장이 아니단 말이다.

『코트 단추 채우는 것 좀 도와 줘.』

네네, 당연히 도와야죠.

단추는 요새 흔히 쓰는 플라스틱이 아닌, 진주층으로 만들어 광택을 낸 고급품. 어디 하나 바느질이나 장식이 덧난 데가 없다.  
소박해 보이는 겉모습과는 달리, 꽤나 질 좋은 코트인건 확실하다.

애초부터 손이 부족한 건 아니다. 하지만 그가 이런 식으로 응석을 부리는 건 아주 드문 일이라, 무슨 요구를 하든 난 들어줄 수 밖에 없는 것이다. 또 보상이 없는 것도 아니니 거절할 이유도 없다. 그가 이렇게 기분 좋아하는 걸 보면, 항상 뭔가 행복한 일이 일어날 것 같은 예감이 들고, 그게 실제로 많이 이루어진다.  
(자세히 말하자면, 갑작스러운 행운 같은 건 아니고 행복한 일이 「허락될 것」 같은 느낌이라고 할까.)

『다 됐어. 어때?』

고개를 들어, 드디어 완성된 신의 피조물을 감상해 본다.

거리에서 스쳐지나가기만 하면 그리 이목을 끌지 않는 의상일 것이다.  
하지만 나처럼 항상 곁에서 지켜보고 있는 사람이라면 입장이 달라진다. 바지는 다리의 윤곽을 확실히 살려주면서도 너무 끼지 않고, 코트는 보기만 해도 따스한 점잖은 붉은 색이다. 목도리가 없어 그의 창백한 목 주변이 조금 허전하기는 하지만, 그의 긴 머리카락이 옷깃 밑으로도 가볍게 흩어져, 그리 노출되지 않은 것 같은 효과를 준다.  
학생 같다. 소년 말고, 젊고 멋진 대학생. 아름다운 옷이 아름다운 옷걸이에 걸쳐졌다.

이런 모습을, 탈의실에서 그냥 떠나버리도록 놔두었다니.

『… 너무 좋아. 아주 근사해, 기마누엘』  
『하하, 고마워.』  
『이렇게 아름다울 줄 알았으면, 나도 같이 가는 거였는데.』

뭐, 아주 거짓말은 아니다.  
나는 채 1m도 안되는 거리에 있었으면서도 그를 제대로 보지 못했으니 말이다.

『다음엔 같이 가자. 네 옷도 좀 사고. 그 초록색 셔츠, 잘 어울리긴 해도 너무 오래 입고 다니는 거 아냐?』  
『남 말하네. 너도 가끔 훔쳐 입으면서』  
『그건 너 옷 바꿔입으라고 하는거고. 나름대로 배려하는 거란 말야』

기마누엘만 아니었다면 얄미운 말일텐데, 지금 난 그가 너무 사랑스러워 미칠 것 같다.  
장난스럽게 그를 껴안아, 그의 저항은 아랑곳하지 않고 볼과 입술에 키스를 퍼붓는다. 기마누엘의 웃음소리가 온 방을 채우는 사이, 그를 품에 안은 채로 머리를 숙여 그의 향기를 들이마신다. 아까 맡았던 콜롱, 섬유제, 설명하기 힘든 그만의 달콤한 체취… 이 모든 것이 뒤섞여, 복잡했던 마음을 단숨에 진정시킨다.

『…』  
『…』

그도 사정은 그지 다르지 않은가보다.  
가슴이 두근거린다. 조금 전까지만 해도 웃음을 띄었던 두 얼굴에, 무언의 이해심이 스쳐지면서, 서로의 미소가 사라진다.  
더 좋은 걸 준비할 차례. 정성을 들여 채워 줬던 코트 단추를, 슬그머니 다시 풀어 버린다.

『토마스…』

…

『이제… 신고식 해야지?』

….

그의 볼이 붉어진다. 입맞추지 않고 넘어갈 수 없을 만큼 예쁘게.  
신고식. 기마누엘이 옷을 사고 집에 오면 내가 우선 한번 봐 주고, 입혀 준다. 탈의실에서 입어보는 걸 제외하고는, 나의 손길이 닿기 전까지 그 옷은 기마누엘의 몸에 걸쳐질 수 없다. 코트를 벗기고, 플라스틱 옷걸이에 걸쳐 옆으로 치워 놓는다. 아직 벗은 몸은 아니지만, 이제 그는 무방비 상태나 다름 없다. 난, 그가 몸을 떠는 것만 봐도 알 수 있다.

『이거 산지 세 시간도 안됬잖아? 근데 벌써 이렇게-』 슥- 하는 소리와 함께 지퍼를 내리자, 그의 모습이 눈에 들어온다.『- 젖어버리면 어떡해.』  
『흐… 흐읏…』  
절로 미소가 지어진다. 손을 뻗어 은밀한 곳을 애무하고, 박서브리프 앞에 미끈거리는 얼룩을 살짝 쓰다듬어 본다.『… 기마누엘도 참. 오늘은 너무 야하네.』

나의 손길이 닿자마자 그의 물건이 가볍게 씰룩거리는 게 참 보기 좋다. 주인 못지않게 예민한 녀석. 볼 때마다 귀여워서 참을 수 없을 것 같아.  
그 쪽에서 별다른 저항도 없으니, 지금까지는 오케이.

『… 벗겨줄께』

새로 산 벨트를 완전히 풀어헤치고, 바지도… 전에도 말했듯, 모두 아름다운 옷들이지만, 기마누엘의 몸에 익혀질 때까지는 시간이 걸릴 것이다.  
옷은 입는 걸로 다가 아니다. 일단 벗어놓고 나면 깔끔히 개는 방법, 세탁하는 방법, 보관하는 장소 같은 것도 알아야 하니 워낙 번거로울 수가 없다. 그 중 하나라도 소홀히 하면 몇 주 지나지도 않아 재질이 아예 망가져 버릴지도 모른단 말이다. 그러니까 내가 생각하는 신고식의 개념이란, 음-

옷을 입혀 주었으면, 벗는 것도 도와주는 것이 도리지 않은가. 살 때마다 새로운 옷은 몸만큼 소중히 다뤄야 한다는 걸 상기시켜 주는 게 좋은 파트너의 일이다.  
나는, 몸을 섞어 기억시키는 방법을 택했을 뿐이다.

모두 벗겨낸 후에야 비로소 그의 알몸이, 그의 따스하고 은은한 향기가 드러난다. 어떠한 콜롱도 능가하는 그의 향기. 가끔 기마누엘이 내 옷을 입고 나가거나, 서로 옷을 나눠 입을때는, 나와 그의 체취가 뒤섞여 서로 몸을 합치고 있다는 생각이 들게끔 한다. 어쩌면 우리는 옷가지를 떠나서, 뭐랄까, 서로를 비슷하게, 따듯하게 감싸주는 존재가 아닐까. 우린 서로의 몸을 강조해주면서도 결점은 감쪽같이 숨겨주고, 곁에 있는 것 만으로도 인물이 훨씬 두드러지게 해 준다. 손만 잡거나, 키스하거나, 가끔 안기기만 하는 보통 연인들하고는 난이도가 훨씬 다른 것이다. 단단해진 성기로부터 배, 가슴, 목까지 가볍게 핥아 오르니, 신음을 토해내며 몸을 움찔거린다.

기마누엘은 나만큼 성욕이 강하지는 않지만, 일단 시작하면 굉장히 민감하게 느껴 버린다.  
가끔은 나도 놀랄 정도로 난폭하게.

『… 기마누엘은 자신이 얼마나 아름다운지, 인식을 못하는 것 같아』  
『뭔 헛소리야, 그건 또…』  
『헛소리 아니야,』 이마에 키스하고 볼을 살짝 비비자, 그의 온기가 바로 내 얼굴에 전해진다. 난 이런 게 특히 좋다. 『보고 있어도 계속 보고 싶은걸? 가끔은 밖에 나가지도 못하게 잡아두고 싶어.』

그런 나를 보며 그는 피식 미소를 짓는다. 이런 말을 한게 한두번은 아니지만, 반응은 항상 똑같다. 내가 장난하는 줄 알겠지.  
장난 아닌데. 아하하.

혀를 내밀어 핑크빛이 흐르는 그의 유두를 살짝 건드린다. 거의 느낄 수 없을 만큼 가볍게 혀끝으로 놀리다가 그의 신음소리를 듣고 난 후에야 입술을 대고, 그제서야 제대로 맛을 볼 수 있다.  
달콤하다. 정말 달다. 예뻐, 기마누엘. 이렇게 사랑스러워도 되는 거야? 이건 반칙이잖아? 그런 생각을 하니 괜히 심술이 나서 살짝 깨물어 본다. 원래는 좀 버릇없는 짓이지만, 그가 가쁘게 숨을 내쉬며 애교스러운 소리를 내는 걸 보면, 이번엔 용서받은 것 같다.

남자도 유두를 핥아주면 기분 좋아한다는 사실이 어찌나 다행인지 모른다. 물론 사람마다 성감대로 인식하는 곳이 조금씩 다르겠지만, 기마누엘은 확실히 그 곳에 자극을 받는 걸 좋아한다. 가끔 옷을 입혀줄 때, 모른 척하면서 그곳에 엄지를 스쳐주거나 하면 움찔대는 모습이 특히 귀엽다.  
그 생각을 하면서, 그제서야 - 쮸욱, 하는 소리와 함께 입술을 떼어낸다. 그래도 항상 아쉬워서, 한번쯤은 다시 키스해 버리게 된다.

반칙이라니까.  
아아, 네 몸을 어떡하면 좋니, 기마누엘. 어떡하면 좋아. 드러날 때마다 가지고 싶은데.

『… 어?』

갑자기, 아무 말도 없이, 그가 나를 가슴에 꼭 끌어안는다.  
우리의 키 차이 때문에, 원래 가슴에 안겨오는 쪽은 기마누엘이다. 하지만 자주 하지 않을 뿐이지, 나도 그 못지않게 안기는 걸 좋아하니까 - 진심으로 포옹을 싫어하는 사람이 있나 모르겠다 - 얼굴을 그의 가슴에 묻어 깊이 숨을 들이마셔본다. 보이지는 않아도, 그의 손가락이 나의 머리카락을 따스하게 어루만지는 게 느껴진다.

…

으응… 기분 좋아.  
하지만 조금 놀란 건 사실이다. 그의 애인으로써 이런 말을 하기는 좀 뭐하지만, 기마누엘과 사귀면서 그가 애교가 많다거나 유난히 포근한 사람이라고 느낀 적은 거의 없다. 반대로 그가 지나치게 형식적인 것도, 차가운 것도 아니지만 - 그는 내면이 복잡한 남자가 절대 아니다 - 이런 애무도 내가 해줄 때가 더 많지, 그가 직접 날 어루만져 주는 일은 그리 흔하지 않다. 적어도 이렇게 부드럽게는.  
무슨 일이 있었던 걸까?

『… 마음에 걸리는 일… 같은 거 있어?』

속 편한 표정을 보면 그건 아닌 것 같은데.

『아니. 그냥…』

그의 손길이 따스해, 머리를 살짝 기대 본다.

『사랑스러워서.』

기마누엘은 그렇게 말하며 가만히 미소를 짓는다. 원래 이런 상황, 그러니까 내 앞에서 다 벗겨진 상태로 그가 짓는 미소는 상당히 도발적인데, 지금은 매우 다르다.  
남자가 짓는 거라고는 믿기 힘들 정도로 순수하며 온화하고, 한번 스쳐보기만 해도 내가 다시 하염없이 뛰는 심장을 지닌 어린 소년이 되어버린 느낌을 주는…

그래, 말 그대로 「사랑스러운」 미소.

『내가? 정말?』  
『… 아기를 안고 있는 것 같아. 본능인가.』  
『이-이봐…;;』

… 아기라니.  
곤란하다고, 그런 비유는.

『뭐, 남자의 본능은 아닐 지도』

그는 그렇게 잠깐 혼잣말로 중얼거리다가, 문득 정신이 든 듯 다시 웃음지어 보인다.  
맞아. 그거야. 너의 이 모습을 기다렸어, 기마누엘.

말수가 적은 사람들은 비사회적이라던가 기분 나쁘다는 말을 자주 듣게 된다. 우리가 사는 사회는 어쨌든 커뮤니케이션을 통해 돌아가고 있고, 의사소통을 얼마나 잘 하느냐에 따라 한 인생의 성공과 실패가 갈리게 되니, 그렇게 생각하는게 당연하기도 하다. 그러나 사실은 결코 그렇지 않다. 다정하고 슬기로운 사람일수록 말이 없는 법이다. 하지만 (또) 세상은 너무나도 넓어서, 그런 부류의 사람은 어딜 가나 널려 있고, 그 중에서도 대화를 한다거나 맞장구를 치는 방식이 다 다를 수 밖에 없다. 어떤 사람은 단순한 정적으로, 어떤 사람은 가벼운 웃음, 탄식, 한숨같은 것으로 대답을 대신한다던지, 그런 것 말이다. 나의 연인도 이 수없는 「말 없는 사람」들 중 하나이기 때문에 나는 이런 사실을 이제나마 깨달았다.

기마누엘은 미소의 달인이다. 입꼬리를 가만히 치켜올리는 것 하나만으로도 이백 가지의 질문을 답할 수 있고, 또 백 가지의 복잡한 감정과 의견을 표현할 수 있을 정도로. 이런 신비한 효과를 낼 수 있는 이유는 분명히 그의 얼굴 때문일 것이다. 아까도 말했지만, 나는 저항 한번 하지 못한 채로 그와 격렬한 사랑에 빠져버렸고, 이걸 반칙이라고 생각하면서도 전혀 불평한 적이 없다. 너무나도 오랜 시간동안 그의 곁에 있었기에 그의 모든 버릇과 겉모습이 내 마음 속에 뚜렷하게 각인되어 버렸다. 기마누엘과 함께하지 않는 시간 동안에도 나는 그를 끊임없이 그리워하고 있으니, 이것이 뜻하는 것은 내 안에 각인된 어떤 「무언가가」 나에게 무의식적으로 영향을 미치고 있다는 것이다.  
겉만 보고 나의 연인을 판단했다는 인상을 주고 싶은 건 아니지만, 난 진심으로 그의 얼굴이 나를 이렇게 만들었다고 생각한다. 세상에 존재하는 가장 완벽한 얼굴도 아니고, 그가 유난히 잘생긴 것도 아니지만, 그의 얼굴은 나한테만큼은 가장 근사한 얼굴이다. 무슨 표정을 짓든 정교한 인상을 지녔다고 일단 생각하고 있지만, 그가 나를 향해 웃음지을때나 그의 작고 신비한 미소를 지을 때마다 나는, 뭐랄까, 기사도적인 - 절망적인 - 열정에 휩싸이고는 한다. 에로티시즘하고 항상 관계가 있는 건 아니고, 나는 그를 볼 때마다 이루 말할 수 없이 새롭고 달콤한 놀라움을 경험한다는 것 - 정도로 이해하고 있다. 우리는 서로를 이렇게나 잘 알고 있지만, 나는 결코 그를 단순히 몸에 익히고 마는 존재로 여길 수 없다.

나는, 언제쯤 이 남자를 완전히 헤아릴 수 있을까.

그의 가슴에서 얼굴을 떼고, 상반신을 일으켜 그의 얼굴을 바라본다. 원래 그는 이렇게 뜷어지게 쳐다보는걸 많이 꺼려하지만, 이번만은 나를 도로 가만히 응시하고 있다.  
홍조를 띈 볼, 푸른 바탕에 까맣게 어두워진 동공, 살짝 벌려진 입술-

『… 기마누엘』

매일 불러도 언제나 그리운 그 이름.

『… 응?』

아이는, 나중에 생각해 보자.  
나중에. 지금 당장 하고 싶은 것은…

『… 섹스?』

… 조금 부끄럽고, 사랑스럽고, 뜨거운 어른들의 놀이.  
일단 다 놀 때까진 그렇게나 진지한 건 생각 못할 것 같다.  
(이거, 나중에 교육상 안 좋은 컨셉은 아니어야 할 텐데.)

그가 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 바탕으로 해, 침대에서 일어나 옷을 대충 벗는다. 기마누엘과 달리 나는 옷 같은 것은 잘 신경쓰지 않는 편이라 아무데나 던져 버리면 그만이다. 그의 시각에서 보면 그리 매력적인 버릇은 아니겠지만, 한번도 나한테 뭐라고 한 적은 없다. 일 초도 놓치고 싶지 않아, 알몸이 된 후에는 곧바로 다시 누워서 기마누엘의 몸에 찰싹 달라붙는다.  
나라는 응석받이는, 몇번이나 어른들처럼 놀아봐야 어른처럼 인내심 있게 행동할 수 있을까. 부드러운 침대가 밑에서 살짝 삐걱거린다.

『으… 음…』

뭔가 조금 전과는 다른, 섹스를 위한 입맞춤.

『하아… 내… 사랑…』

이제 정말 시작됬어.

눈을 감고 깊은 우리의 키스를 음미해본다.  
내 밑에 누워 있는 그의 뜨거운 숨결.  
내 입술을 가볍게 핧는 그의 혀.  
방금 전 시작된 창 밖의 소나기.

더 편하게 안고 싶다. 그의 무릎을 살짝 건드려 조금 옆으로 움직여 달라고 요청해 본다. 그 와중에, 그의 성기가 나의 허벅지에 닿은 감촉이 따스하고 왠지 간지럽다.  
후훗, 하고 웃으며 그의 발기된 그곳을 어루만져 본다. 그래, 기마누엘. 더 큰 소리로, 더 야하게 신음해줘.

『… 입으로 해줄께…』

어? 웬일이야? 이렇게 직접 권하는 경우는 많지 않은데. 뭐 나야 좋긴 하지만.  
어떤 식으로 애무하든, 난 꽤나 쉽게 받아들이는 편이다.

물론 그게 뭐가 됬든, 그래도 규칙은 지켜야 한다고 생각한다. 입으로 하는 경우에는 상대방의 머리를 세게 누른다던지, 억지로 밀어넣는다던지 그런 건 워낙 매너없는 짓이라…  
개인적 취향같은 것도 특별히 고려해주면 환영이다. 솔직히 말하자면 기마누엘이 다른 사람들의 기분에 세심한 편은 아니지만, 나만은 상당히 배려해주고는 한다. 행운도 이런 행운이 있을까.

『아니, 그런 자세 말고… 기마누엘도 편하게… 응, 그렇지. 착하네.』

어떤 사람들은 오로지 상대방이 굴복하는 모습을 보기 위해 이런 섹스를 시키는 것 같은데, 꼭 그렇게까지 해서 우월감을 느낄 필요가 있는지 난 모르겠다. 서로의 마음을 확인하는 게 목적인 나는, 누워서 받는 걸 훨씬 좋아한다. 일단 양쪽 모두 편한 자세로 할 수 있고, 여유롭게 그의 머리를 쓰다듬을 수도 있고, 조금만 고개를 들면 나의 물건이 그의 입 속을 가득 채우는 광경이 특히 잘 보여서 그렇다. 그의 무릎을 끓힌 후 바라보는 정복감하고는 퍽 다른 느낌이랄까.  
묘하게 행복한 기분이라고 해야하나? (내가 그를 핥아주면서 그가 즐거워하는 표정을 볼 때, 딱 그 기분이다.)

『… 으읍… 응…』

날 서비스해주는 것도, 그쪽에서 받는 것도 불쾌해하지 않으니까 다행이라고 보는 수밖에. 뭐든 그에게 억지로 시킬 마음은 없다.

어쩌면 그게 날 흥분시키는 걸지도 모른다. 「억지」가 아니라는 것.  
그가 직접 원해서 나한데 이런 걸 해주고 있다고. 앞으로도 나를, 나만을 계속 원하고 있을 거라고. 무척이나 황홀한 기분이다.

나는 잘 요구하지 않지만, 기마누엘은 나름대로 디프스로트같은 걸 해주는 것도 좋아하는 것 같다. 해주는 것만 좋아한다고 내게 말한 적이 있다. 그쪽에서는 맨 처음부터 받을 때마다 불안한 느낌만 들었다나.  
(그가 지금까진 사귄 모든 사람들의 테크닉이 딸렸던 걸지도 모르지만, 그런 건 최대한 고민하지 않으려 한다. 나는 그의 옛 애인들을 생각하는 걸 좋아하지 않기 때문이다. 나만 괜히 질투나니까.)  
나의 즐거움도 고려해주는 바가 있지만, 그는 이걸 자기 자신의 도전이라고 생각하는지도 모르는 일이다. 내 다리 사이에서는 하기 불편한지 자세를 옆으로 옮겨 입 속 깊이 나를 들여보내는데, 고개를 살짝 돌리기만 하면 그가 얼마나 단단히 굳어있는지 한 눈에 보이기에 난 지금 그것밖에 집중이 안 되는 상황이다. 얼마나 흥분했는지 그 끝에서 끈적하고 투명한 액체가 흘러 이불을 적시고 있을 지경이다.  
그리고 그의 몸에서 나는 향기는 지금, 아아…

나 때문에 느끼고 있구나. 미안해, 내 사랑. 나만 너무 생각하고 있었네.  
얼른 예뻐해줄께.

『그만』

그 말이 떨어지기 무섭게 그는 멈추고 내 곁에 도로 누워 나의 가슴에 안겨온다. 다급한 마음을 참기 위해 그의 포옹을 받아들여, 한 번 - 오랫동안 - 꼭 끌아안아 본다. 그의 몸도 내 것 못지않게 뜨겁고, 땀으로 살짝 젖어 있다. 그의 길고 부드러운 머리카락을 어루만져, 이마를 키스해준다.  
고맙다고 꼭 말하지 않아도, 그가 알아줘서 다행이다.

10월 말의 몽마르트는, 언제나 잿빛 하늘에 소나기.

『…』  
『…』

빗소리에 우리를 둘러싼 모든 소음이 떠밀려져, 지금 들리는 것은 창을 때리는 굵은 빗줄기와 서로의 가쁜 숨소리밖에 없다.  
같이 말없이 누워 있다가, 동시에 말없이 몸을 일으켜 그 고요함 속에서 서로를 한참 바라본다.

우리의 영혼은 하나이다. 육신이 둘로 갈라져 버렸을 뿐인, 결국은 하나의 결정체.  
언어를 상실한 모든 경계선에서 우리는 몸짓과 표정으로 서로를 이해하고 있고, 이 순조로운 조합에 굉장히 만족하고 있다.

… 그의 얼굴에 대한 이야기를 더 해 보자.

기마누엘은 젊게 생긴 편이다.  
어렸을 때는 괜시리 성숙한 얼굴이었다고 생각했었는데, 지금 와서 보니까 그는 그저 20대의 모습을 조금 일찍 갖춰버렸던 것 뿐이다. 19살, 20살 이후로 그의 얼굴과 몸은 거의 변하지 않았다. 그의 모습에 나이를 더하는 것은 그나마 수염이나 모자 뿐. 40대쯤에 접어들어 내가 아저씨 티를 낼 때도 그는 젋음을 오랫동안 유지할 것 같은 예감이 든다.  
어떠한 의미에서는 슬픈 일이다. 40살이 되기는 우리 둘 다 한참 멀었고, 세월이 흐를수록 서로의 취향이 달라지는 거야 당연한 일이겠지만, 정말 내가 말한 대로 이루어져 버린다면 여러가지로 심란해질 것 같다. 그때 가서 지금 내가 하고 있는 것처럼 그의 몸을 핥거나, 그의 안으로 손가락을 집어넣는다거나 할 때마다 대학생을 범하는 느낌이 든다면 곤란하단 말이다. 나이는 나보다 많으면서.

그의 뜨겁고 단단히 조여오는 그 곳. 섹스 이전에는, 많이 미끈거리게 해주는 게 매너다.  
나의 품에 안겨 볼을 붉히고 가쁜 숨을 쉬기만 할 뿐, 기마누엘은 거의 소리를 내지 않는다. 이런 식으로 귀여운 것도 아슬아슬한데, 중년이 되서도 그러면 참…

뭐, 겉이 어떻든 결국은 그쪽이 형이니, 내가 거절할 이유는 없겠지만.

서랍 속에 하나 남아 있는 콘돔을 뜯어서 쓰고, 루브가 들어있는 플라스틱 병를 기마누엘에게 건네 주니, 바로 내 의도를 알아차리고 두 손으로 나를 쓰다듬어 미끌거리게 해 준다. 부끄러운지 표정을 거의 없는 수준으로 가다듬었지만, 그의 손짓과 입술의 미세한 떨림만으로 나는 그의 기대감을 느낄 수 있다.  
안다, 그 기분. 몇 번이나 몸을 섞는다 해도, 아무리 기분이 좋다고 해도 자기 자신을 이렇게 드러낸다는 건 쉽지 않은 일이니까. 위선적일지도 모르겠지만, 난 이런 태도가 안타깝다고 생각하면서도 기마누엘이 그런 모습을 보이는 건 굉장히 좋아한다. 그의 환희는 조금씩 이끌어내는게 더 보람이 있다는 것 밖에는, 딱히 할 말이 없다. 이제 와서 내가 뭐라고 할 수 있겠는가.

오히려 무표정한 그의 얼굴에서 나는 더 많을 것을 읽어낼 수 있다.  
기마누엘의 얼굴의 아름다움은, 완벽한 가면을 쓴 것 같은 아름다움이다. 눈처럼 매끈하고 흠 하나 없는 가면. 그는 약간 차가운 인상을 하고 있다는 말을 자주 듣는데, 틀린 말은 아니라고 생각한다. 허공을 슬픈 듯 쳐다보는 동공, 깊으면서도 표면적으로나 색상으로는 완전히 매끈한 푸른색 눈. 술을 마셨거나 수줍어할때를 제외하고는 창백한 얼굴. 언뜻 보기만 하면 강하게 개성이 드러나는 얼굴은 아니다. 특이한 점은 그의 이 기본적인 모습이 변하는 일은 거의 없다는 것이다. 변하지 않기에 그는 자신의 순수한 정체를 그 어떤 개성보다도 강하게 돋굴 수 있는 것이다. 지금은 한창 그의 젊음과 표면적인 아름다움을 뽐낼 때지만, 나이가 들면 그는 늙지 않는 정신적 에센스를 더 추구하려 할 것이고, 그때가 되면 그의 정신적인 완벽함 - 그의 생명이 완전히 성장했을 것이다.

기대된다. 그것도 상당히.  
정확히 언제가 될지는 모르지만, 그때까지 그의 곁에서 버틸 생각이다.

내가 기마누엘이 입는 옷에 집착하고, 신고식이라는 성적 의식을 고집하는 것도 이것 때문이다. 몸과 얼굴이 변하지 않음에도, 옷 몇 벌의 차이로 그는 날마다 다른 모습을 보여주고 있지 않은가. 그건 어느 사람이나 똑같다고 생각할지 모르지만 - 옷을 갈아입으면 모습이 달라지는 건 당연하니까 - 그런 걸 거리낌없이 다른 사람에게도 옮겨 실행하는 이들은 많지 않을 것이다. 3-4년째 그의 옷 사이즈는 그대로이며, 그는 자신의 옷을 나에게도 입혀주고, 나의 낡은 옷도 자주 걸쳐 입는다. 입는 옷에 따라 그는 완전히 새로운 사람이 되거나, 옛날 내가 처음 사랑에 빠졌었던 그 소년의 모습을 정말 믿기지 않을 정도로 똑같이 형상화시킬 수 있다. 나의 눈을 통해 기마누엘은 우리의 하루하루를 새롭게 발명해주는 것이다.

똑같은 틀을 가지고 수없이 많은 변화를 생각해내는 사람들을 뭐라고 하는가.  
디자이너. 그가 옷을 입는 의식을 치룰 때마다, 생 로랭의 정신 그 자체가 그의 이목구비에 비추어져, 그의 영혼이 빙의된 느낌이 들고는 한다.  
참으로 대단한 마법이 아닐 수 없다.

『… 이제 준비됐어. 들어와 줘』  
『응.』

하지만 옷은 결국 낡거나, 유행에 뒤지게 된다. 어쩔 수 없는 것이다. 아무리 최신이라 해도 기마누엘도 싫어하는 스타일이 있을 수밖에 없다.  
그럴 때는 중요한 것 한 가지를 상기시켜야 한다. 무슨 방법을 써서라도.

『… 내 어깨, 잡아』

언제까지나, 그가 시간과 유행을 가리지 않고 걸칠 수 있는 옷은, 나 하나 뿐이라고.  
나로써 날마다 새로운 모습을 자아내, 오로지 나만을 사랑해 달라고.  
그리고 이건 그도 나에게 마찬가지다.

『으…』

이렇게…  
이렇게 부드럽고, 단단히 조여 오며… 나를 감싸고 있으니까.

『하악, 으… 윽… 토마스…』

아아… 으응, 뜨거워…  
… 온 몸이… 녹아 버릴 것 같아…

내 밑에서 몸을 떨며 신음하는 모습이 너무나도 아름답다. 몇천, 몇만번을 봐도 질리지 않을 그의 모습. 입술에 키스를 떨어뜨리자 고양이처럼 작은 소리를 내며, 거친 숨을 몰아쉰다.  
움직여 볼까. 더 이상 참기 힘들다.

『아, 핫… 아파… 제발, 아앗… 천천히…! 윽…』

아파? 아프면 안 되지.  
잠깐만… 자, 어때…

『괜찮아?』  
『… 어, 이젠 좀…』  
『잘됐네. 그럼 시작할께』

처음에는 무조건 천천히 하는게 좋다. 기분도 좋고, 몸도 풀고, 실제로 난 기마누엘을 고통스럽게 하고 싶은 생각은 전혀 없으니까 말이다.  
괴롭힌다고 해도 말이 그렇지, 정말 아프게 하거나 다칠 정도로 세게 한다는 말이 아니다. 그냥 최대한 나를 원하게, 미칠 것 같은 쾌락을 느낄 수 있게 - 나만 보며 그가 절정에 다다를 수 있게 - 해주는 거다. 그뿐이다.

내가 좀 많이 참아야 하지만, 기마누엘을 위해서라면…

『아학 - 토마스, 더 세게…! 아앙…』

자주 보는 광경이지만 아직도 신기하다. 어떻게 이런 탄탄하고 남성적인 몸에서 이렇게 야한 신음소리가 날까. 부끄러워하면서도, 나름대로 자유롭고 순수하게 나한테 어필하고 있다. 기마누엘은 절대음감의 소유자라, 그가 내는 탄성을 들을 때마다 난 진짜 음악을 듣는 것 같은 느낌에 휩싸인다. 실제로 우리가 함께 스튜디오에 있거나 같이 DJ로 일하고 있을 때, 기마누엘이 작곡한 것만 들어 보면 음표 하나하나에 섹스가 녹아들어 있는 느낌이 들고는 한다.

그런 날은 일과를 마치고 최대한 빨리 그와 함께 침실로 간다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 나도 영 괴로워서 말이다.  
다리를 좀 더 벌리고 그의 손을 붙잡아 더 거칠게 움직인다.

『… 내, 내 밑에서… 토마스… 꺼 맥박이… 느껴-』  
『그래? 그럼 좀 더 자세하게 묘사해 봐… 내가 얼마나 깊숙히 들어와 있는지, 네 유두가 얼마나 굳어 버렸는지, 그런 거 말야…』  
『다-닥쳐… 으응…! 변태같이…』

하하, 변태같다니, 무슨 말을 그렇게 서럽게 해.  
말 안 듣네. 혼내줘야겠는걸?

난, 귀가 예쁜 남자가 좋다. 섹스가 뭔지도 알기 전부터 사람들 귀의 생김새만은 심각하게 고려해봤던 것 같다. 어떤 게 예쁜 귀인지 일일히 설명하기는 어렵지만, 중요한 것은 나와 기마누엘 둘 다 꽤나 괜찮은 귀를 지니고 있다는 것이다.  
둘 다 음악을 해서 그런지도 모르는 일. 기마누엘의 경우에는…

『이거, 2분만 참으면 변태같다는 걸 인정할께』

… 귓볼이 성감대라니, 완벽해도 너무 완벽하다.

『아앙…! 그-그만… 으아…! 흐…읏… 그만 해-』

후훗.  
그의 애원을 들은 척도 하지 않고 귓볼을 입술 사이에 가볍게 물어, 혀끝으로 윤곽을 훓어 본다. 이를 세워 살짝 깨물면, 그가 특히 좋아한다.  
귀에 달콤한 말을 소근거리거나 숨을 가만히 내쉬는 것도 그를 흥분시키는데 - 그런 건 좀더 로맨틱한 개념이고, 이건 순전히 느끼게만 하는 방식.

『예민하기는.』  
『알았어… 알았어, 항복!』  
『벌써? 아무래도 왕자님인데 이렇게 일찍 항복해버리면 체면이 안 서잖아?』  
『항상… 하아, 그러더라, 넌…』

아, 참. 그래.  
왜 그를 왕자님이라 부르는지 설명해준 적이 한번도 없었던 것 같다. 내 입장에서는 그래도 진지하게 들어 주었으면 하는 이야기니까, 귀에서 입술을 떼고 그를 끌어안아, 훨씬 깊숙히 그리고 천천히 몸을 움직여 준다. 일 분도 되지 않아 그의 숨소리가 다시 안정되는 걸 느끼고 나서야 대답해 본다.

『아무래도, 난 왕자는 아니라고.』  
『귀족계열을 부활시키자는 게 아니잖아. 동화속 왕자님처럼 멋지다는 얘기야. 잘생기고, 충성스러운 신하를 거느리고 있다던지 말야』  
『웃기네. 토마스 방갈테르가 내 신하라니』

… 원한다면 정말로 신하가 되어줄수도 있어. 진심이야.  
내 쪽에서, 으흠, 먼저 권하지는 않을 것 같지만.  
미안하지만 난 널 조금 괴롭혀 주는 쪽이 더 좋은걸. 적어도 지금은.

『넌 그렇게 쉽게 만족할 것 같지 않은데.』

맞아. 기마누엘은 나를 잘 아네.  
가만히 미소지으며 그의 귀에 속삭여 본다.

…

…

『… 내가 더 만족하는 모습, 보고 싶어?』

…

…

『… 응』

…

…

그럼, 간다.

『… 아, 아! 아! 하앗-!』

그의 다리를 들어 내 허리에 받추고, 동시에 거칠게 밀어 넣는다.  
최대한 깊이. 그의 안에 파묻혀 있는 내 자신을 볼 때마다, 나는 너무나 흥분해 참을 수 없어진다.

『뜨거워… 뜨거워, 토마스, 으흑… 으…!』

널 엉망진창으로 만들어 주고 싶어.

『… 기마누엘』

너의 몸을 더럽히고, 빨고, 핥고, 마음껏 농락하고 싶어.  
네가 절정에 이르는 모습을 보고 싶어.  
아무도 널 보지 못하게, 나한테만 이런 모습을 보일 수 있게 널 내 품 속에 숨기고 싶어.  
네 옷장에 쌓인 수많은 옷들처럼 널 가려 주겠어.

『나… 사랑한다고 해 줘』

그러니까 날 안아줘. 내 부탁을 들어줘.  
내가 너한테 어리광 부리는 건 이것밖에 없잖아, 들어 줘, 제발. 응?

『사랑해… 토마스, 사랑해, 아윽, 정말로…! 더, 더 깊이-』

황홀감에 절로 눈이 감긴다. 난 상황에 따라, 이렇게 달콤한 말 한 마디에 절정에 이르는 경우도 적지 않다. 너무 일찍만 아니라면, 나름대로 아름다운 발상이라고 생각한다. 얼마나 깊숙히 빠져 있기에 사랑을 확인하는 바로 그 순간, 그렇게 강렬한 쾌감을 느낄 수 있을까. 지금은 좀 더 오랫동안 할 수 있을 것 같지만, 날아갈 것 같은 기분은 그대로다.

사랑한다는 말에 괜한 욕심이 더 나버리는 건, 내가 잘못된 걸까.

『넌 내 꺼야. 알지?』  
『그-그야 물론-』  
『말해 봐. 내가 직접 들을 수 있게』

선택의 여지가 없는 부탁이다.

움직임을 멈춰, 고통스러울 정도로 천천히 허리를 들어올려 그의 몸에서 물러나기 시작한다.  
그의 다급한 외침은, 나의 반은 심술궂은 입맞춤에 소멸되어 버리고 만다.

『말해 봐』

이렇게라도 괴롭혀서 그의 마음을 듣고 싶은 것 뿐이다.  
아무리 진심이라 하지만, 턱없이 부족하다는 걸 알면서도.

『나는… 영원히… 토마스의 소유야…!』

그가 완전히 내 것이 될 일은 없다는 걸 알면서도, 언제나 듣고 싶은 말이다.

오해가 일기 전에, 거짓말을 시키는 게 아니라는 걸 확실히 하고 싶다. 그가 다른 사람을 마음에 두고 있다던지, 열린 관계라던지 그런 건 아니다.  
하지만 기마누엘은 나의 소유이면서도, 내 일상의 틀에 하염없이 묶여버릴 가능성 같은 건 절대로 없을 것이다. 끊임없이 그를 갈망하면서도 나는 영원히 그의 전부를 알 수 없을 테고, 사실 그를 완전히 알아버린다는 개념 자체가 두렵다. 불확실한 미래, 예측 못할 변덕성, 끊임없이 배워도 모자란 상대 - 뭐가 됐던, 장애물 하나 없는 진정한 사랑이 어디에 있을까. 지나친 친숙함은 지루함을 불러일으키기 마련이고, 두 사람 다 지루해지면 사랑은 식어버리는 게 당연하다. 한 쪽이라도 상대에 대해 너무 많은 걸 한꺼번에 알려고 하면, 괜히 힘들어진다는 얘기다.

난 그에게서 항상 새로운 걸 배우고, 그에게 감탄하는 편이지만 -  
만약 내가 그에게 더 이상 흥미있는 상대가 아니게 되면…

… 싫어.  
싫어, 그건 안 돼!

『으응, 아, 너무… 너무 세…! 천천히…』

두려움을 일단 힘으로 덮어버리려 하는 것도, 남자의 본능일까?

다치게 하면 안 된다.  
아무리 급하거나, 희롱하고 싶다고 해도, 이 철칙은 지켜야 하니 그의 요구에 맞춰 천천히 다뤄 준다.  
그래도 이 남자를 완전히 소유하고 싶은 마음은 그대로이기에, 나의 숨결이 거칠어지고 최대한 이를 악물게 된 것까지는 어쩔 수 없다. 우리는 행복해져야 하니까. 평생 이러고 살아야 하니까. 누가 기마누엘을 빼앗아가기라도 하면 나는 정말 무슨 짓을 할지 모른다.

지금 기마누엘은, 어떤 기분일까.

최대한 그를 생각해서 몸을 움직인다 하지만, 내가 아예 기마누엘이 되어버리지 않는 이상, 자세한 상상은 무리일 것이다.  
그래도, 반대로 생각하면 - 그가 내 안에 들어왔던 기억도 수없이 많으니, 그걸로 어떻게 할 수 있지 않을까.

그의 절정이 가까워진 것 같다.  
그가 먼저 느끼게 해 주고 싶으니까, 난 지금의 쾌락에 너무 취하면 안 된다.  
대신, 눈을 감고 추억에 잠겨 보자. 이럴 때를 위해 저장했던 기억을 다시 상기시켜 보자.

기마누엘이 처음으로 내 몸 속, 믿을 수 없이 깊은 곳까지 들어왔을 때의 그 느낌을.  
경험이 없었던 것도 아니었으면서, 그에게 내 몸을 허락했다는 걸 깨달았을 때, 처음 눈을 떠 본 것은 흐려진 천장과 그의 걱정된 얼굴이었다.  
그래. 그리 낯설지도 않은 하나가 된 느낌에, 사랑한다는 속삭임 한 마디에 눈물이 번질 정도로 나는 그를 사랑하고 있었던 것이다.  
그의 뜨거운 그것이 나를 끊임없이 애무하고, 그때도 창문 밖에 비가 한참 내리고 있었고, 그의 입술이 내 목덜미를 몇 번이나 키스하고 있었다…

…

아, 이런…

어렵네, 이거.  
참아야 하는데…

…

『기분이 이상해… 아, 앙… 나 - 나, 못 참겠어!』

기마누엘은 나와 사귀기 전까지는, 자신이 이렇게 섹스를 좋아할 거라고 생각하지 않았단다.  
이 정도로 내가 그의 몸을 관능적이라 생각할 줄 몰랐다고 했다. 난 때마다 이 두가지 사실을 그에게 상기시켜 주는 걸 은근히 즐거워하고 있다.

『괜찮아… 마음껏 싸도 돼, 기마누엘도 원하고 있잖아.』  
『안돼, 으응…! 이 자세는 - 아니, 다-다리만이라도 내려 줘…!』  
『싫어. 도망 못 가.』

이렇게나 벌려져 있는데, 가긴 어딜 간다는 거야.  
자… 다 내게 보여줘. 한 방울도 놓치고 싶지 않아. 그러니까…

『아아… 아…!』

나한테 와요, 내 왕자님.

절정의 순간, 기마누엘은 아플 정도로 나에게 세게 매달린 채 그의 모든 것을 쏟아내고 만다.  
뜨겁고 우유처럼 흰 액체가 그의 배와 가슴을 적셔, 그의 몸을 단숨에 엉망으로 만들어버린다. 한동안 참았었는지, 양은 생각보다 많다.  
몸에 경련이 일 때마다 점점 멀건 정액을 토해내는 그것을, 자신도 믿을 수 없다는 듯 내려다보며 신음하는 모습이…

『그래, 더… 더 보여줘, 내 사랑…』

너무 좋아. 아, 아아, 너무 좋아!  
그래, 네가 하고 싶은 건 다 해줄께. 더 행복하게 해줄꺼야. 더 끌어안고 귀여워해줄께.  
참을 수 없을 때까지 애무해 주고, 쓰다듬고, 네가 완전히 나의 일부분이 되는 걸 느끼는 순간까지…

『…』

젖은 몸을 닦아 주는 게 우선이기에, 일단은 물러나야 한다. 모든 것에는 절차가 있는 법이다.  
텅 빈 콘돔을 벗어 쓰레기통에 던지고, 몸을 돌려 넋을 잃은 듯 누워있는 나의 연인을 바라본다. 이쪽은 절정에 다다르지 않았지만, 처음부터 그럴 줄 알고 있었다. 체력을 아끼는 것 뿐이라고 생각하자.  
난, 좀 다른 생각이 있어서 말이다.

벗어던졌던 그의 사각팬티를 집어, 반으로 접어서 그의 몸을 닦아 준다. 어차피 세탁할 꺼니까, 그쪽에서 별다른 저항은 없다.  
다시 세울려면 조금 기다려야 할까 싶어서 내 자신을 내려다보니 왠걸, 난 아직도 잔뜩 굳어 있다.

그의 축 늘어진 몸에서, 야하고 좋은 냄새가 난다.  

『… 일어나, 기마누엘』

인정한다. 한창 오르가즘에 취해 있는 남자에게 이건 결코 쉬운 부탁이 아니라는 걸.  
하지만 나도, 참는 연습 나름대로 많이 했다고. 베게를 끌어올려 그의 머리 뒤에 편하게 받쳐준 후, 다시 자세를 잡는다.

기마누엘도 인정하지 않았는가. 나는 쉽게 만족하는 타입이 아니라는 걸.

혹시나 해서 그의 표정에서 싫어하는 기색을 찾아보지만, 조금도 보이지 않는다. 내가 그의 입구를 살짝 누를 때도 마찬가지다.  
허락이라 생각하고, 그의 다리를 들어, 다시 내 자신을 깊숙이 밀어 넣는다. 그 안은 아직도 기분좋게 미끌거리고 뜨겁다.  
콘돔은 아까 그게 마지막이었는데. 뭐, 됐어.

『허억…!』

절정이라. 하하.

왜 아까 멈췄냐고?  
그게 말야, 음… 맨살을 부딪히고 싶어서, 라고 하면 이해해 줄꺼야?

『으음, 기마누엘… 하, 하아 - 너무 좋아…』

기마누엘… 네 몸 속에 사정하고 싶어. 마음껏 쏟아버릴 거야.  
온 몸이 끈적이고… 나의 정액이 넘쳐 흐를 때까지…

『아, 토-토마스… 왜-』  
『새로 옷 산 거, 바지뿐만은 아니잖아?』  
『…』

바지, 벨트, 그리고 코트.  
씩 웃으며 그가 샀던 벨트를 손목에 둘러, 머리맡 침대 기둥에 묶는다.

『… 아직, 두 번 더 남았어.』

세 번째로 할때는 내 위에 앉혀서, 상체만 특히 괴롭혀 줄 생각이다.  
단단히 굳은 유두를 핥아 주고, 손가락으로 꼭 집어 당기고, 비틀고, 이로 살짝 베어물며 그가 지르는 탄성을 듣고 싶다. 누가 보면 싸웠다고 할 정도로 온몸을 멍들게 하고 싶다. 그의 코트가 가려줄테니, 괜찮을 꺼야. 어차피 난 그가 내 품에 안겨 잠드는 모습까지 봐야 마음이 놓일테고, 새벽에 그를 깨워 또 한참동안 탐해주지 않고서는 완전히 만족하지 못할테니까. 묶여버린 팔의 감각에 잠깐 그의 머뭇거리는 듯한 표정을 본 듯 했지만, 내 허리의 움직임 속에 - 우리의 쾌락 속에 - 그런 망설임쯤은 쉽게 녹아 버리고 만다.

아무래도 오늘 저녁은 먹지 못하겠지. 상관없어.  
나에겐 네가 있잖아. 평생동안 붙어 있어도 질리지 않을, 다 먹어치우지 못할 너 말야.

『아… 아아, 토마스…!』

조금만 더-

『예뻐, 기마누엘… 정말이야, 너무 아름다워…』

이 세상 그 누구보다도 훨씬 더-

『더… 더 세게 해 줘, 부탁이야…!』

… 내가, 내가 널 사랑해 줄꺼야.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 기마누엘을 묘사하는 장면 중 하나를 쓸 때, 예전에 썼던 팬픽에 나온 표현을 그대로 옮겨썼다는 걸 나중에야 눈치챘답니다 ㅠㅠ  
> 창작성이라는 건 뭔가요? 먹는 건가요? 야금야금.


End file.
